


非等边三角

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [7]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), Laguna (2001), State of Play (2009)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本, 亨本拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Thomas Aprea/Stephen Collins 与 Chas Quilter/Stephen Collins 三角组合排列





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen的手指握住Thomas早就已经挺立起来的阴茎时，Thomas不免苦笑着倒抽了一口气。

在他今天答应Stephen不被允许前绝不碰他的时候，他想到的发展可不是这样的，也许是眼罩、手铐、或者还有些更好玩的，而绝不是像现在——他就这么脱光了坐在床边，接受Stephen岔着腿跪坐在他腿上，看着他毛茸茸的脑袋啃咬自己发硬的乳头，手上的动作有一下没一下地撩拨着他的肿胀，却不给他个痛快。

Thomas的手又不自觉扶上了Stephen的腰侧，被抬起头的Stephen瞪了一眼后握着手挪开了。他的阴茎偶尔会擦碰到Thomas的，在那些瞬间Thomas的身体会有轻微的颤动，但他控制的很好。他的手向后撑着，没再去碰触Stephen，如他所要求的那样。长大衣的下摆随意地盖住了Thomas的腿，在层叠的毛呢下是Stephen的股缝小幅度地在他大腿上摩擦。

Stephen的大衣总是高雅挺括，他几乎常年都是这样衣着出入于各个场所，但Thomas总能从他这身行头里看出新鲜感，尤其当Stephen总是这样时不时给他来点惊喜时。

而现在厚重的毛呢大衣只让两个人都觉得热。

这个因为丑闻跌入谷底的曾经的政界新星又在他的扶持下再次升了起来，冉冉发光，然后他现在两腿大开跪坐在自己面前，长大衣下还什么都没穿。

每一次想到这些，Thomas都会觉得自己会立刻进入高度亢奋的状态。

他的膝盖离开了床垫边缘，整个人在Thomas的视线中低矮了下去，Thomas跟着他的动作张开了腿，接着他被辜负太久的阴茎就被Stephen吞进了嘴里，要把Thomas这根可怕的玩意儿完全含住显然很困难，但Stephen也没有勉强自己把它塞进喉咙。Stephen很少为Thomas做口活，他全凭Thomas为他做时的记忆，模仿着他的节奏，舌尖按压着前端舔允吮吸了一阵后又转而去描绘上面的血管。

这对Thomas来说是过于激励性的诱惑，他无法闭着眼睛专心享受，因为他的视线根本离不开Stephen正在做的事，他看到自己的性器在Stephen生疏却热情的嘴巴里缓慢进出，而最敏感的龟头部分被他的舌根压着，这让Thomas忍不住抓着Stephen的头发，想把自己在他嘴里送的更深。

但Stephen显然没打算轻易满足他，他拉走了Thomas的手，抛弃了那根沾满他唾液的阴茎，又坐回了Thomas的身上，勾着他的舌头来了个能让彼此都窒息的深吻。

两个人的嘴唇分开的时候，Thomas忍住冲动，挑逗性地揉捏着Stephen的臀。

“我以为你今天打算给我来点刺激的？”

“下一次吧，或许下一次玩点更刺激的。”Stephen冲Thomas笑笑，但那并不是真的在笑，他彻底站了开来，准备脱掉这件让他热的难受的长大衣，穿回那些被丢了一地的布料，做回那个正经的议员。

“你就是知道这套会对我管用，是吧？”

Stephen还没来得及捡起丢在地上的裤子，就被Thomas拽着手臂摔进了床里，他倒是没有料到这种程度的偷袭，撑着手正要爬起来，结实的身体就从后面压得他动弹不得。

“你猜我看到你在听证会上发言的时候在想什么？”Thomas舔湿了Stephen的耳朵，不满于他的挣扎又回忆着今天在电视里看的听证会直播，那个在所有人面前用犀利的言辞把顶点集团地高层气得哑口无言的人，和现在正被他压着的人，竟然是同一个。

“总之不会是高尚的东西。”Stephen躲不开就干脆放弃了，他向后伸着手臂揽过Thomas的脑袋艰难地吻了一阵。

“我在想，这个自信又狡黠的上等骗子，你看他动动嘴唇就能把人逼得如此难堪，‘我们国家的战争被定义为不惜一切代价而战，绝非为牟利而战’，哇噢，听听他说的话，他可真是个天才，我猜那个老家伙一定很想照着你的脸来上两拳吧？唔，换我一定不会这么做。”

他把长大衣的下摆掀到最上面堆到他的肩膀处，又拍着Stephen的屁股让他动动腿换成跪趴的姿势，Stephen不情不愿地照做了，他才刚刚拉过枕头想在脑袋和床垫之间加个什么缓冲的东西，Thomas就在他的腰上咬了一口，在Stephen还没来得及骂出声的时候，一只手指也戳进了他的后穴试探搅动着。

“我会扒掉你的裤子，掐着你的脖子把你按在那张议事桌上，操到你那个机灵的脑袋里除了想求我停下来之外什么都没空想。”

“很下流。”Stephen给出了对应的评价，换来了第二根手指的加入，他不耐地扭动着腰以适应并不温柔的开拓，可惜大半部分肢体都被Thomas制压着，能够活动的空间太过有限。

“谢谢，你今天在听证会上的表现很棒，给我提供了很好的幻想。”拜Stephen所赐，Thomas已经没有什么耐心了，虽然他有的是时间和Stephen玩一些更温情更浪漫的，但现在他不想这么干，他只想把手指换成更硬更热的什么东西往Stephen那个紧致湿润的穴口狠狠插进去，然后听他那张总是和善有理的嘴里蹦出两句脏话。

于是他也真的这么做了，手指拔出的间隙他迅速拿过了放在床头的安全套，在Stephen提议说要帮他时草草戴好就直接插了进去，没有一点缓冲。

“操你的！Thomas！”Stephen往前嗑了一下，差点咬破自己的舌头，后穴一阵难以承受的疼，他都能感受到自己的肠肉是如何痛苦地裹着Thomas那根粗长无可奈何地吮吸着，而该死的大衣堆在他的肩膀处又惹的他浑身发痒。

“正在这么做。”Thomas没急着动，他弯下身去从Stephen的腰窝开始往上吻去，Stephen常年裹在西装下的身体没有什么明显的肌肉线条，但就是精壮得刚刚好，Thomas喜欢用牙齿去感受那薄薄的血肉下更为坚硬的骨骼，他着迷于这种体现在Stephen身上的反差。

Stephen试图抚慰自己阴茎的手被Thomas挡到了一边，他用自己的手够到了那根被冷落的小可怜，感受着它在自己的动作里又膨胀起来。他正握着Stephen最脆弱的部分，这感觉对他来说不能再好。

不过给Stephen的奖赏还不到一分钟便又被收回了，Thomas扶着Stephen的腰贪婪地索取起来，Stephen对此除了用呻吟回应之外毫无招架之力，在他准备骂出第二句时，地上的手机不合时宜地响了起来。电话铃声在这种时候听起来更像噪音，Thomas觉得自己的节奏都被扰乱了，于是干脆停下来等来电人自动挂断，但显然对方比Thomas想象的更为执著，第二次来电紧跟而来，Thomas不耐烦地把自己退了出来，把地毯上那只令人生厌的手机捡了起来，来电人是他也熟悉的名字，这让他莫名有点烦躁，于是直接把手机扔给了Stephen。

“你能关了这玩意儿么？”

Stephen看了一眼来电人，果不其然是Chas，他实在不明白为什么Chas每一次都会在他和Thomas见面的时候打个电话来，每一次。

“别理就行了，”Stephen拉开床头柜的抽屉把手机扔了进去，“别忘了我的工作，我得全天候保持开机状态。”

“那孩子，我是说那个Chas——”Thomas没给Stephen太长的休息时间就又继续起了被打断的事，硬挺的性器重新回到它该待的地方时两个人都发出了满足的抽气声，但Thomas却突然想起了为数不多的和Chas的几次偶遇，而且大多都只是他坐在车子里透过遮光玻璃远远地看过几眼，他和Stephen之间不常聊起这些他觉得无关紧要的人，但他现在突然有点想聊聊了。

“——和我年轻时挺像的不是么？我是指，眼睛，鼻子…都挺像的。”

“这可不好说，”Stephen意识到自己的声音被闷在了枕头里，于是又勉强仰起脖子舔了舔嘴唇，他的额头冒出了一层薄薄的汗，而大衣下的皮肤沁出的汗已经让他觉得黏腻，“毕竟那孩子十八岁的时候可没有搞上别人的妻子。”

这话即刻得到了热烈的回应，Stephen感受着自己的颈窝又被Thomas按住，连带他整张脸又往枕头里陷进去了一点，Thomas抽插的动作虽然不慌不忙的，但手上和胯上的力道可谓毫不客气，而Stephen的惊喘只能吐露给柔软的织物，任由它们无力地在上面打出一片呼吸不畅的湿气。

“你就是喜欢这种恶劣的情趣，哈？”Thomas在Stephen挣扎着惊恐于窒息前放开了他无辜的脖子，但Stephen还是只能顺从地趴着，侧着头大口灌入新鲜空气，而肇事者乐于见得这人自作自受的后果，又大力挺动起自己的腰。

他俩在做爱的时候对这种互相揭穿过往的互动仿佛乐此不疲，Stephen时时会用带刺的话语批判Thomas年轻时的伟大事迹，得到的回应通常是可怜的后穴接受新一轮的折磨，而他和Sonia的风流韵事及悲惨结局也不免被Thomas拿出来嘲讽一番。

不过Stephen这会儿总算没有多余的力气用来对Thomas冷嘲热讽了，Thomas用实际行动做出了反击，Stephen的屁股被抬得更高更能顺畅地接受Thomas的撞击，当Thomas的阴茎退出时带出的肠液又被猛力的推挤回去时发出的声音都成了最佳的背景音，Stephen除了觉得又爽又疼之外没太多的感想，他想要的只是这些，纯粹且赤裸的性、刺激、还有快感，他知道该怎样得到自己想要的，而Thomas也总是很配合。

高潮之后的Stephen精疲力尽，显然一天的工作后再来上这么一场激烈的性爱超过了他的承受范围，他和Thomas见面的次数不多，一个礼拜不会超过两次，有时候一个月也见不了几面，但这正好在Stephen可以接受的安全范围内，一次出轨的丑闻已经够了，他可不希望再来上第二次，那会直接给他的政治生涯判上死刑。但他现在又确实可以放肆一些，在自己的帮助下，Thomas在媒体业的扩张速度超过了他的想象，现在舆论对他已经宽容友善许多。

洗澡的时候Thomas看起来很想再来一场浴室性爱，不过在Stephen的强烈拒绝下Thomas也就作罢了，他甚至拒绝了Thomas要送他回家的提议，两个人花费了十分钟来争论这个问题，最后妥协于Thomas不和他坐同一辆车、但要跟在他的车子后面看到他到家才行。

每当这种时候Stephen都会搞不懂Thomas这些无谓的执著从何而来，互惠互利的合作伙伴而已，甚至连情人都算不上。

但他现在没有太多的时间来考虑这些，因为家里还存在着一个需要应对的人。

Stephen在英国结识Chas父亲的时候，Chas正在经历少年时最为艰难的一段时期，他的毒瘾已经影响了他的学业，而当Stephen和他父亲的交情足够深，深到对他吐露这些烦恼时，Chas已经被关在家里由专业的陪护人员强制戒毒了半年，好在成效不错，等Stephen终于见到他时，他已经又精神焕发，看起来像是个彻彻底底的好孩子了。

那之后Chas的父亲便着手安排他转学到了美国的大学，作为既有利益关系又有朋友交情的Stephen接受了Chas父亲的拜托，Chas不住学校的日子就会住到Stephen家里，名为照顾实为监督，不过对Stephen这个离了婚的单身汉来说，多一个看起来很好相处的大男孩并没什么不妥之处，何况他的身份会为Stephen带来更多的舆论优势。

Chas在Stephen家里的时候和在学校里又不太一样了，当他在学校时是典型的明星学生，出身、教养、外形、成绩无一不让他变得耀眼，Stephen偶尔去学校接他的时候，总能看到许多学生老师围着他转，但他的笑容总会在上车的那一刻迅速消失。而当他在Stephen家，两个人在私下相处的时候话不多，这让Stephen觉得舒服，即使在同一空间他们也可以各做各的，但Chas的生活能力显然比Stephen还要来得强，如果两个人都休息在家，Chas通常承包了大部分的食物问题，房间也总是收拾的很整齐。他不常麻烦Stephen，仿佛一切都能打理得井井有条，但他却时常用电话和短信和Stephen保持沟通，仿佛Stephen消失太久会令他觉得不安。

“那孩子为什么这么在意你？”Thomas提出过疑问。

而Stephen猜那只是因为他在陌生的国家把自己当成了惟一可以信赖与亲近的人。

“他才二十岁，不要对他过于苛求。”

“我十八岁的时候已经独自到威尼斯学习经营管理了。”Thomas对此颇有微词，但他也没有什么权利和立场去干涉，也只好随Stephen去了，如果不是每次他和Stephen见面时都能看到这孩子打电话来询问Stephen的行踪，他在Thomas这里的存在感也近乎于零。虽然他和Stephen只是单纯的两点连成的直线关系，不够稳固，但也正好令Thomas安心，他享受这样的关系，并且还暂时不想让任何人来打破现状。

Stephen打开门的时候，原本还漆黑的屋内突然亮起了灯，不到刺眼的程度，足够Stephen一眼看清站在开放式厨房前的Chas。

他拧开瓶子倒了一杯水，冲Stephen无害地问候着。

“喝杯水？”

“噢…好。”Stephen将大衣挂到一边后，才朝Chas走过去，这过程中Chas只是目不转睛地盯着他，这让Stephen有一些不自在。

“又去参加募款活动了？”

Chas的语气很奇怪，不是询问式的，但又带一点不属于他的压迫感，Stephen下意识想回答时又想起，他没有必要告诉Chas自己的行迹，对他来说，Chas只是个朋友的儿子、一个房客、一个对他有一些名声上的利用价值的人，仅此而已。

“是啊。”最后他选择随便给了个回答，反正无论答案是什么，都轮不到Chas来追究。

“我以为你们政界都会尽量跟Thomas这种人保持距离？”Chas拿过被Stephen喝光的杯子，又为他添了点水后笑着递了回去，就像他在学校时一直会保持的那种人人看了都想亲近他的笑容，“但是你好像跟别人不太一样？”

“你怎么会知道Thomas…不，等等…”Stephen觉得自己的眉心应该已经纠结在了一起，他不知道为什么从今天进门开始Chas就显得怪怪的，在今天之前Chas从未对他的工作产生过任何的关心，更遑论两个人聊这么深入的话题。

他又给自己灌了一大口冰水，提醒自己冷静下来。

“Chas，听着，我的工作和你无关，这不需要你的关心，好吗？”他选择了尽量和善的语气，试图以此让Chas放弃这个话题。

“所以你敢说…”

Chas又走得离Stephen近了一点，然后伸过手握住了他正端着的那只水杯，温热的手掌和微凉的手指相触，那触感如Chas想象中的一样好，但这远远不够，他还想要更多。

Stephen略为惊疑想抽回手的瞬间，看到Chas太过晶亮的蓝色眸瞳里满是过于直接的刻意。

“你和那个Thomas私下没有任何来往吗？”

就像猎人终于捕获到了关注多时的猎物，Chas的心里也涌起一些正中下怀的快感。

特别是，在看到Stephen那副向来无辜又聪明的脸孔瞬间由警戒和惊讶替代，却无法立即开口否认的错愕瞬间时。

而他为了这一刻，准备了太久。


	2. Chapter 2

要确切地让Chas记起喜欢的时间，那几乎是不可能的事了。

他从小就活在无数的注视下，虽然父亲的教育一向严厉，但那也不能阻挡他在各种疼惜的关切之下长大。他善于掩藏自己的反叛，却不懂消化伪装背后的寂寞。那时的他过于年轻，光芒背后的压力实在让他难以承受，而沾上可卡因，是他在那时做过的最错误也最绝望的事。他脱离轨道后又被强行拽回，面对痛惜的父母，接受他们让他转校去美国的提议。对于他来说，安静地接受父亲为他安排的选择，已经是二十年的人生中最为习惯的一件事了。

Chas在华盛顿正式认识了Stephen，虽然Stephen在后来告诉他这并不是他们第一次见面，但在Chas的记忆里，对之前那段时期的许多记忆都混乱而模糊，给他留下的关于和Stephen的第一次见面，就是他在机场给自己的那个拥抱。

回忆起来，在那之后，Stephen便没再做出过这么没分寸的事，也许在当时的他看来，自己确实是个离开自己父母和出生地的、需要关照的小孩子而已。

Stephen在自己的家里为Chas安排了一间卧室，Chas每个月大概有一周的时间会在这里度过，很偶尔的时候，Stephen会出现在他的学校，他知道那多半是遵从了自己父亲的嘱托。其余之外Stephen几乎不打扰他的生活，毕竟一个上升期的议员，需要处理的事情实在太多了。即使两个人身处同一空间时，也能安静地各做各的事，互不干扰是Chas喜欢的，而其中神奇的部分又在于这并不令他觉得尴尬，反而多出了一些陪伴的安心意味。

他知道Stephen并不讨厌自己，但也不喜欢自己。他就只是，像对待每一个与他利益有关的人一样，堆上漂亮的笑脸，眼里的真诚置放地恰到好处，喜欢他的人把他当成党派的希望，而讨厌他的媒体和对手每时每刻都恨不得撕烂他的伪善嘴脸。Stephen因为和助手滚到了一起而差点搞砸自己政治生涯的事，Chas在之后也细细调查过一番。他在Stephen身上，看到了一些和自己相似的影子。

他们一同坠落过，而后又咬碎了牙齿后再爬了起来。

但Stephen却对近在咫尺的Chas观察他的行为毫不知情，或者说，根本不关心，他偶尔流露出的一些公式化的温柔，也不过是因为Chas是一个能够给他的政治名声加分的人罢了。就算所有人都喜欢Chas，围着他打转，Stephen对待他的友好里也不会再多一丝真心。Chas依赖于这种给他足够安全距离的照顾，却又在那个时候开始确定，他比自己想象中更在意这个人。

也更想，揭穿这个人。

“没有。”Stephen没再试着抽回手，但脸色也明显的愈加提防起来。

Chas很乐意看到他此刻真实的一面。

“你知道，当我在这里生活久了，发现的很现实的一件事是，只要你有足够的钱和人脉，想调查一个人又能有多难呢？“他接过了Stephen手中的水杯放在桌上，从口裤袋里掏出了一支手机：

“你猜媒体对你和Thomas Aprea的那么多次通话记录会不会有兴趣？”他没有费心把手机里存在着的东西一一展示给Stephen，而Stephen很清楚他所掌握的一切都是真的。

“我还以为经过顶点集团的事件，你会变得更小心一点，”他把手机放到桌上，推着它滑向了Stephen的方位，“网络时代让复制一个人的手机也变得轻而易举，是不是很有趣？”

拳头几乎是不受自己控制挥出去的，虽然现在已经不再接受系统的锻炼，但Stephen当过兵的底子也不是Chas可以轻易箝制的。不用多费力地缠斗，他就把明显打斗经验不足的Chas压到了流理台上。但Chas迅速挡住他攻击的手又令他再次震惊了。

“寄住在议员家的英国房客脸上带有不明伤痕，原来你更喜欢这种标题？”Chas没费心拿开Stephen攥着他领子的手，虽然刚刚撞上大理石让他的背受到了一定冲击，但他不在乎，他不加遮掩的笑容让Stephen更加捉摸不透。

前一刻还想继续攻击的人咬了咬牙齿，松开了拳头。

“或者你猜猜看我的父亲会怎么想？”

捏着他领子的手也跟着放开了。

Stephen觉得自己大意得离谱。但他怎么也没想到会踩进Chas的陷阱，怎么会是，明明看起来和他一向相安无事的Chas？

“你想要什么。”这不是谈判，如果是谈判的话一开始就抛出这句话也蠢到了一定程度，但Stephen除了用谈判的口吻继续这场对峙之外别无他法。

“想和你交换点儿什么？议员Collins不是最擅长这种事了吗？”Chas说的不算明确，但Stephen能听懂他的意有所指。

在Stephen看透Chas的目的以前，Chas就剥夺了他的这个机会，他把Stephen推到了台面前，那力道当然比他刚刚准备揍自己时要轻得多，不过也足够让Stephen站立不稳地用手反抓住了台面边缘。他的那句脏话还没来得及骂出口，就被Chas伸过来解他皮带的手吓了一跳。

他握住了Chas的手，以他的力气完全有能力阻止Chas继续，但他犹豫了。

特别是现在Chas看着他的眼神又变得明亮，柔和里却带着明晃晃的欲望，让他很难相信Chas费尽心机搜集了这么多对他不利的东西，只为了换一场心不甘情不愿的性爱？

“Thomas Aprea就没和你交换点什么？你说我继续调查会不会查出更多有趣的东西？”

偏偏Chas的每一句话都正中要害。

“不要再在私下调查我什么。”Stephen松开了手指，也抽走了横隔在两人之间的手臂。

“我保证。”

Stephen当然知道Chas的口头保证做不得数，但他能从扫清那么多凶险的障碍走到今天，也不真的只是全靠和Thomas的等价交换。他和Thomas是先有了利益关系，才有了肉体关系，不过他清楚自己没有必要和Chas解释这么多。

“不然我不确定你的父亲会发生什么，当然，前提是你还在乎他的颜面的话。”

这个威胁不轻不重，但足够让Chas停下脱光Stephen下半身的动作。他花了半分钟来考量彼此将会面临的得失，又镇定地笑了。

“成交。”

Chas趁着Stephen还没来得及对这个交易反悔时就让他的西装裤掉到了地上，皮肤再次暴露在空气中让Stephen回了神，他想开口找回一点主导的地位，却又被Chas推着抱到了台面上，Chas的手指勾着他底裤的边缘迅速撤下的瞬间，冰冷的触感激得Stephen缩了缩肩膀，而Chas流畅的动作让他想到了预谋已久这个词。但Chas却没急着解开自己的，而是勾着Stephen的脖子让他压低了头和自己接吻。

他俩之间的初吻没什么调情的成分，因为两个人都没空记挂着这件事，只是最简单的唇齿相接后，Chas的舌头鲁莽地在Stephen口腔里横冲直撞，而年长一些的人似乎是为了找回点尊严也用相同的方式报复了回去，这个吻不够温情，但却很刺激，等两个人终于放过彼此的嘴时，天性的刺激让他们都有了点反应。Chas像是得逞似的扯开了Stephen的衬衫后又贴着流理台的边缘站到了他的两腿中间。

Stephen克制着自己不要有太多表情，却在Chas贴近的那刻去勾住了面前人的腰胯以此作为支撑，然后又觉得有点可笑，不管和女人做爱还是和男人做爱，这些下意识的习惯性动作还真是挺难改变。

“需要我帮你么？”他还是不能接受被自己小了十来岁的男人从头到尾都抢走了主导权，像是不甘示弱地迅速撤走了Chas身上的衣物，Chas这回倒是没有再拒绝什么，他也正忙着脱掉Stephen那身正经的西装，两个人仿佛在比赛一般，比谁比谁更快地在对方面前一丝不挂。

那些没被温柔对待的衣物散乱地丢了一地，Chas扶着Stephen的腰让他把屁股往自己胯部凑，而Stephen瞥了一眼Chas已经完全挺立起来的性器后不再作声了。如果还有机会的话，他可能真的会选择反悔或者真正意义上地和Chas干一架，特别是在Chas又咬着他的耳朵笑着说“你不会知道我以前在男校学到过多少东西”后。

Chas能感受到Stephen不再抗拒——或者说是反抗了，他知道Stephen并没有同意，因为他紧紧抿着的嘴透露了他的不情愿，但不出声又暗示着他的默认，这种矛盾的顺从反而让Chas更加浑身发热。

这种突如其来的占有欲很黑暗，但他就是想对Stephen做点过分的，他想让这个吸引他又无视他的人付出点切实的代价。

第一根手指不借助润滑就这么直接挤进去的时候Stephen差点从桌子上滑下去，他的身后没有倚靠，全依仗着自己挂在Chas身上的力量，他瞪着Chas表达不满，换来的是立刻加入的第二根手指，而Chas在他腰后固定着他的手此时又分外有力量了，就好像刚刚他轻易被Stephen揍倒也不过是又一次必要的伪装而已。

几个小时前已经经历过一次长时间性爱的后穴在艰难地收缩后就迅速适应了Chas的开拓，第三根手指也插进来的时候Stephen甚至都没觉得有多难受，但这种吊在对方身上任由他探索自己身体的感受还是令他觉得新奇而不安，不过Chas很快就抽出手指推挤着把自己的阴茎送入了Stephen的身体里，这换来了Stephen一声忍痛的惊喘。

他很清楚这场性爱的真实目的，自然无法享受其中，虽然他逼迫自己这么做了，但还是很难，尤其是在这个年轻人的尺寸并没比Thomas小多少时。

Chas的阴茎在这个姿势允许的范畴内插到底的时候，Stephen的大脑甚至有几秒空白，他像是要溺水的人一样用尽全力扒住了Chas的肩头，这副骨架还有点单薄，Stephen的指甲轻易就在他的皮肤上抠出了红痕，但Chas压根没留心这些，他顺着凑近而来的Stephen从下巴开始轻吻，把自己退出来，又一次次调整着Stephen屁股的姿势撞了回去，交合的地方随着Stephen终于压抑不住的呻吟从干涩变得湿润，最后站着入侵Stephen的人像是受够了这种既不够深又不够狠的插入，干脆把Stephen完全推倒在了台面上，叠着他的膝盖分开着压到他胸前，然后箍着他的大腿往他的肠道里把自己送的更深。这个姿势换来了Stephen无力的尖叫，背部正贴着他的冰冷和后穴进进出出的火热给他打来了双重的刺激。

当Chas用熟练的手法帮助他射出来的时候，涌动在他体内的除了快感更多的是困顿——如果他几小时前没有和Thomas玩的那么过火的话，也许他现在会有更多的精力投入这场需要较劲的性爱，但可惜Thomas已经耗去了他太多的体力。

不过Chas显然没打算放过这终于等来的机会，他甚至都没顾得上清理这狼藉的现场，就半扶半抱着把Stephen丢进了卧室，在怠惰的疲惫感要把Stephen带入睡眠之前，这个不知餍足的年轻人又翻身压了上来，而这一次，虽然柔软的床铺消释了Stephen方才的不适，却也让Chas更轻易地掌握了他的身体。

这些该死的年轻人——Chas的抽插让Stephen的思维变得迟缓，在他支撑不住沉沉睡去以前，惟一还能记住的想法大概就只剩这句了。

“早安？”

Stephen终于从精疲力尽中恢复过来时已经是第二天接近中午的时间，而Chas端着餐盘站在门口的样子，给了他一种这个人已经站在那里看了他很久的错觉。

他清了清嗓子，含糊不明地也回了声“早。”

“事实是已经不早了，”Chas抬了抬手中的餐盘，烤好的面包早就又重归冷硬，而鸡蛋和培根更是因为变凉而失去的应有的风味，“我想我该去重新加工一下这份‘早餐’？”

如果Chas仍旧自然无比的态度差点让Stephen忘记昨晚发生的一切，那在他挣扎着从床上爬起来时浑身的不适也立刻将他刺激回现实。虽然他在当时已经想好了该怎么应对这种关系的改变，但是和Chas？搞到了床上？他觉得还是有必要再给他点时间消化一下。

但Chas却对Stephen的错杂毫无察觉，等他在厨房忙碌好端出二次加工的早餐时，Stephen也已经洗漱完毕坐在了餐桌前，Chas看着他不太舒服坐下的时候没忍住笑了出来，引来了Stephen的一个白眼。

一晚上对付两个体力旺盛的疯子，希望你有机会的话也可以体验一下。Stephen的腹诽随着咀嚼一起咽进了肚子。

“你要的就是……这些？”结束进食的谈话里，Stephen用的词很模糊，因为连他也不确定Chas到底要的是什么。

“暂时，”停止收盘子动作的人腾出了一只手，又捏着Stephen的下巴逼迫他转了个头和自己交换了一个单纯的吻。

“至于以后，还没想好。”

Stephen对Chas的话抱有疑虑，Chas却用实际行动给了Stephen一种“仿佛在和一个比自己年轻十岁的男孩交往”的感受。Chas回他家住的次数比以前更多，这让已经适应了离婚后恢复单身生活的Stephen起初有些不适应，但遇到筹款晚宴进行到半夜、回家的时候有一个人在等着他的感觉又意外的好。Chas遵守了与他之间的约定，没有再对他和Thomas的事进行私下调查，在两人都有各自事情要忙的时候，他们依然维持着之前的距离，但又和之前有些许不同，即使Chas依旧在他不远也不近的地方，却比以前有了更多的存在感。而当Chas带着某种含义的眼神盯着Stephen超过一分钟的时候，两个人又能在床上滚一整夜。而那个时候的Chas则会更有攻击性，他只是单纯地，把Stephen压在任何能压的地方，用各种技巧让Stephen的羞耻心土崩瓦解，仿佛除了用每一次的占有来证明自己的存在之外别无他想。

当没有Thomas的来电时，两个人就是以这种在Stephen看来奇怪而又和谐地方式相处着。Stephen不会忘记Chas手里有能扼住他喉咙的东西，但他也有办法让Chas不敢轻举妄动。

可一旦Thomas出现的时候，情况又变得很不一样了。

“一定要去？”Chas把Stephen压在沙发上，在他裸露在外的皮肤上印上深深浅浅的吻，声音听起来很是不情愿，Chas实在善于利用自己的优势来让Stephen产生莫名的不安感。

现在的Chas，比起胁迫者，更像一个无辜的乞求者。

“一定。”Stephen拨开了Chas毛茸茸的脑袋试图站起身，又被Chas使力压了回去，他现在真的开始担心西装会被因此压皱了。

“给我理由。”年轻的声音不依不饶。

“你不会知道他对我来说多有用的。”

然后Chas便没再说话了，他从Stephen的身上爬起来后安静坐到了一边。Stephen看了他一下，又过去给了他一个安慰性质的轻吻后，才整理着衣服走向门口套上那件大衣。他后知后觉记起来似乎每次去见Thomas的日子都是穿着这件外套，Thomas甚至开玩笑问要不要为他再量身定制十件一模一样的方便他替换。

而Chas只是坐在在客厅看着他离开，当门关上后，他慢慢挪步到了窗边，Thomas的车子离得有些远，但这不妨碍他准确无误地将视线投向Thomas所在的后座。

不知是直觉还是别的什么，他确定Thomas也正在看向自己所在的方位。

Stephen钻进车里后车门被迅速地关上，也阻断了Thomas和Chas隔空相对的视线。

“不觉得那孩子越来越……在意你了吗？”Thomas开口的时候没怎么多想，但Stephen却低头专注于捻开大衣下摆上的一些毛发，仿佛那些极难引起注意的附带物却给他造成了极大的困扰，因为Thomas看到他的眉心明显地皱了一下。

“确实，”他的手指把那些烦人的东西慢慢从大衣上拨离，“但我没有办法。”

“你需要的话……”Thomas挑着眉毛将手伸到了Stephen的脖颈处，又轻轻地揉捏起来，他知道Stephen喜欢自己这种恰到好处的按摩。

“我有很多让他回英国的办法。”

“不需要，倒是你在担心什么？没记错的话——”

像是终于解决完大衣上的困扰的人再抬起头的时候已经撤走了皱眉的表情，他转而拿走仍在他后颈揉捏的手，侧身在后座的空间里攀爬着跨坐到了Thoman的腿上。

Thomas扶着他的腰好让他不那么吃力，他现在有些感谢今天选择了后座较为宽敞的商务车了，虽然Stephen弯着的后脊看起来有点辛苦，但他倒是很享受在这个逼仄的纵向空间里两人若有似无相贴着的躯体。

“——你已经不是第一次在我面前表达对他的不满了。”

Stephen歪过脑袋给了Thomas一个措不及防的吻，在他的手扯开自己的衬衣要往里探之前又退开了。

“我在担心他和我长得太像会让你产生错觉。”Thomas的口气是调笑式的，但眼神却看不清有多少试探的成分在里面。

虽然Stephen很难忽略Chas和Thomas在长相上有太过相似的情况，但他还是感受到了两个人之间的天差地别，他和Thomas之间更为对等，倒不是说因为存在着利益关系，而是两个成年人之间平等的对垒，Thomas的控制欲虽然有时候强烈到可怕，但他仍愿意把主动权放给Stephen，Stephen便也乐于和他玩一些逾矩的情趣。

可Chas不一样，他明明是骄傲的小王子，却在Stephen身上使尽了黏人的招数，每次都要掌握绝对的主动权，胁迫也好、说尽温言软语也好，都只不过是想尽办法让Stephen和他在一起的时间久一点、再久一点而已。

也许正因为Chas每一次的温存都传达着那种气息，所以他才愿意让Chas展露任性的本能。

很软弱的想法，却因此让Chas变本加厉，仗着那张讨饶起来没有人能拒绝的脸，希冀能从Stephen身上汲取更多真实的爱意，去填补心底那个崩裂的黑洞。

而就算是至少在表面维持着风平浪静的他和Thomas，都似乎有着相交而重迭的，名为寂寞的黑洞。

“不要动他，现在不要，他对我还有用。”

“可怜的外交小天使？”

“随你怎么想。”

Stephen在Thomas的腿上轻贴着他挪动着自己，这是Stephen的拿手好戏，他知道怎样转移Thomas的注意力，也清楚如何惹逗起他原始的欲望。

“小心的Stephen Collins今天不怕狗仔了？”Thomas几次凑上前的吻都被Stephen闪开了，但他却毫无恼意，反而笑得更加愉悦。

“就算被拍到，相信Thomas Aprea也有办法替我解决麻——”

在他说完整这句话之前，Thomas已经推着他换了个姿势。Stephen的背靠在座椅和车门之间，小心地和欺压上来的Thomas吻得难舍难分。而恪守职责的司机，比谁都清楚什么该看，什么不该看。

现在，主动权又交递到了Thomas手里。

有时候Stephen觉得自己能掌控一切，有时候他又觉得自己永远在这种危险的关系中摇摇欲坠，重蹈覆辙，抽不出身，乐此不疲。

或许连当事人都无法看清的事实是，这个漩涡里，到底有着如何无法填满的空虚。

那由欲望堆积而出的黑洞所能吞没的底限，永远也不会有边界。


	3. Chapter 3

没有什么爱是用不完的。

Stephen频繁地、不停地、一次又一次地，向Chas阐述这句话。

“总会有这么一天，当你早上睁开眼睛的时候，突然就觉得一切都没有任何意义，对方也是，于是后悔当初为什么会蠢到许下这些承诺，并且发誓以后绝不再陷入这样的漩涡。”

他说的这些，在他上一段失败的婚姻以及那段不道德的恋情中，给他留下了深刻且说得上是有点惨痛的经验。他倒没有自以为是到觉得Chas有多爱他，但他也确实看不懂这个明明只要他想就可以得到许多的人为何要如此执著于自己。

偶尔他觉得Chas只是需要一些爱，而作为离他最近的自己，就成了他的首选。

偶尔他又觉得，也许这并不仅仅是一场权衡利益的游戏那么简单。

“不会有这么一天的。”瞅着Stephen的那双眼睛此时温驯无比，只是勾起的笑容里隐藏着什么样的情感，没人能看透。

“不要做这些无谓的保证，”Stephen笑着往他身上又贴近了些，“这听起来非常傻，相信我。”

“这不是无谓的保证，”Chas的任性在Stephen看来漫不经心又理所当然，“总之不会有这么一天的。”

“但……”Stephen还想再说什么，被翻身压上来的人用嘴堵了回去。Chas总喜欢这样，争论不过或不想争论的时候就身体力行地让Stephen闭嘴，Stephen对他撒娇式的耍赖总是没有什么应对的办法。

“你也会跟Thomas说这些话吗？”Chas的吻在Stephen的身上游走，偶尔冒出一两句没头没脑的问题。

“什么？不……”Stephen皱了皱眉，“没有，我们不讨论这些话题，我们就只是……聊他的生意。”

然后Chas便又不说话了，Stephen总猜不到他在想什么。而实际上，他也不是太关心Chas到底在想什么。

“别去见Thomas。”Chas又从下方爬了上来，咬着Stephen的嘴唇，用疼痛感逼迫他回答一句“好的”，如果Stephen坚持不说话，那Chas就又会换种方式，他会赖在Stephen身上，紧紧地抱着他，用轻柔的吻融化他，一遍遍地提醒他不要去见Thomas，今天不可以，明天不可以，永远也不可以……

每当那种时候，Chas的声音总是近乎喃喃，低柔到让Stephen不忍再反驳。

事实上他和Thomas确实有一段时间没见面了，最近国会压下来的事情让Stephen喘不过气，忙到他没空去打听Thomas最近在忙什么，Thomas给他发的短信都被淹没在了一大堆工作事宜中，更别说错过的那几通电话——好几次都是在深夜他终于要睡下时才想起是否要回个电话，但总是因为时间原因便又作罢，又或者是Chas在他身边，让他不方便当着Chas的面和Thomas联系。

所以当Thomas出现在他的办公室门口时，他的震惊几乎是瞬间浮现在脸上。

“Collins先生，非常抱歉，但Thomas先生说他已经提前和你约好时间了……”助理解释的非常慌张，但还不至于语无伦次，她的眼神在议员和这位突然到访的总裁先生脸上来回打量，生怕惹怒其中一个。

“Collins先生不会忘了前两天的邮件吧？”Thomas的语气客套周道，在旁人看来，生疏得像个陌生人，“关于最新那片动物保护区的土地，您说过我们有时间的话可以当面沟通一下——”

“啊，我想起来了，”Stephen把多余的情绪都压了回去，示意着助理开门，“真抱歉，我差点忘记了。”

“可以理解，想必您工作十分繁忙。”Thomas对于能随口就扯谎的Stephen不觉得稀奇，人人都以为这个年轻的议员是典型的喜欢自作聪明的政客，但Thomas知道他是真的聪明——他那欺哄人的能力也许真的是别人羡慕不来的天赋。

助理战战兢兢地把Thomas办公室后做完了自己该做的事就识相地退出去了，Stephen在Thomas掩藏不住的微笑注视下狠狠瞪了他一眼：

“为什么要出现在这里？”

“你以前似乎没说过我不可以出现在这里？”Thomas舒服地靠进了椅子，打量着这间Stephen每天要待上超过八小时的办公室。

“我以为这是聪明人之间心照不宣的条约。”

“那你现在可以把我从‘聪明人’这一分类里去掉了。”Thomas开玩笑的话语没得到Stephen的回应，他也不尴尬，在观察够了这里的环境后，又朝向Stephen开口了：

“你有没有想过，也许我只是太久没见到你，所以擅作主张了。”

“不太好笑。”Stephen头也没抬地给予了冷淡的回应后，又干脆投入了自己的工作中。但费尽心思找了掩人耳目的理由进入这间办公室的人，竟也就这么沉默了下来，他什么事情也没和Stephen聊，他就只是安静地坐在那张待客的椅子上，看着Stephen对着眼前的文件皱眉，对着电话另一头的人发怒，偶尔他会旁若无人地陷入沉思接着又迅速埋进下一份文件中。这些都是Thomas第一次看到的，Stephen工作时的样子。

“说真的，你今天到底有什么事？”终于处理完手头事情的人从工作中抽身，开始解决这间办公室的另一个麻烦。但麻烦本人显然并不认为自己是麻烦。

“没什么大事，”Thomas指了指议员那张堆满了东西的桌子，“在想你和你那位前助理有没有在这张桌子上搞过。”

“没有，如果你对办公室性爱/有什么幻想的话，建议你就此打住。”Stephen退开椅子站起了身，想送客的意图不能更明显。

“所以你也想过，但并没有试过，是吗？”Thomas虽然也跟着他站起了身，但没有要走的意思。

“Thomas！”Stephen打断了Thomas意味不明的对话，“你确定你要继续坐在这里浪费时间？”

“不太确定。”

“那走吧。”Stephen走向了门口，想拉开门送Thomas出去。

然而他的动作还未完成，忽然被一股力量向前扯去后又推至门前，脚边的垃圾桶被顺势带倒，稀里哗啦的声响。

这动静令Stephen慌乱起来，他还来不及质问一声怎么回事，Thomas的手已经摸索着要解他的衬衫扣子，他挣扎着想躲，却被Thomas贴上来的身体顶在了木质门上，动弹不得。

“你疯了吗？”从喉咙里发出来的警告，他似乎已经听见被这一连串的声响吸引而来的脚步声。

“你觉得呢？”Thomas的脸颊贴着Stephen的耳侧，即使没有看到，他也能想象Stephen讷讷而无措的表情。

脚步声哒哒哒地近了，最后停在了办公室门口。

助理试探性地敲了敲门：“Collins先生，您和Thomas的会面还没结束吗？”

Stephen用膝盖顶了一下压在自己身上的人，Thomas这才顺势退开了距离，手撑着门无声地笑了开来。

“很快就好，稍后麻烦你送Thomas先生出去。”

“好的。”助理没什么疑心地回答了以后又一步步地离开了。

在确定门外再次安静下来以后，Stephen猛地推了一把Thomas，“你他妈有什么毛病？！”

“我说过了，只是太久没有见到你而已。”Thomas依旧不恼，欣赏着Stephen每一点细微的慌乱神情。

“我不明白这种见面除了带来可能的风险以外有什么意义？”

“唔……”Thomas看起来真的在认真思考起了关于“见面的意义”这个问题，“你也可以理解为这是我为了满足自己‘有点儿爱你所以想见你’的私心？”

“爱我？你确定你在跟我讨论爱这个问题？”Stephen甚至连惊诧都没有就低吼出了声，好象Thomas说了一句多天方夜谭的话语。

就算是Thomas方才这么危险的举动，Stephen都没有打算真正表达愤怒，而现在，他看起来却是真的生气了，那些语气间的停顿仿佛是他在强迫自己冷静的信号：

“Thomas，上上个说爱我的人，和我最好的朋友搞在了一起，而上一个是想搞垮我的人派来的间谍，所以，别他妈跟我谈爱，我们之间——”

话还没说出口就犹豫了。犹豫的是自己为什么犹豫。

“——我们之间没有那种东西。”

但Thomas并没有被他的话刺伤，相对于Stephen的表现，他倒是异常冷静。

大概因为他觉得，Stephen的愤怒不过又是另一层伪装。你看，他又这样微微偏着脑袋，明明精明聪颖的不行，却还是无辜委屈得像个局外人。

就是因为这样那样的神情，搞得Thomas什么都不计较了。

“你说没有就没有吧，”Thomas等着Stephen的喘息平稳下来后，伸出手帮他理了理衣服，在确定他没有要抗拒的意思后，又轻轻揽住了他，“我也希望真的没有。”

“不要再像今天这样在我的办公时间来找我了。”Stephen在他的怀抱里安静地待了一会儿，真的只是一小会儿后，就又主动退出了Thomas的怀抱。

“这是你希望的吗？”Thomas的口气听起来很轻松，可是鼻息有那么些不平静，但Stephen不想去在意。

“是的，”他扭动着门把手，先Thomas一步跨出了办公室，“稍后会有人送你出去的，Thomas先生。”

人为什么会痛苦？无非因为有太多的舍不得。

出了这扇门，就把什么都抛到脑后吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas第一次见到Stephen，是在他搬来美国不久后由朋友引荐后进入的慈善晚宴上。Stephen那时还未得到参议院的正式任命，更别说有什么上台演说的资格。但他仍在那一大群虚伪的中年人之中熠熠发亮，在场所有人都清楚他很快就会成为这么多年来最年轻、最有前途的新任议员，那些商界代表都忙着去和他做短暂的结交，希望能为未来多铺一条路。Thomas当时还没有将自己的生意完全转移来美国，他在这场晚宴里是个陌生面孔，他得到的所有问候与笑脸都带着敷衍。

从他接手他的家族开始，他就见过无数类似的、当着他的面期待他有所作为语气里却充满了冷冰冰的蔑视的人。他当然不相信那些客套话，不相信那些人真的等着看他做出一番成就。他明白所有人都在等着看他出丑，搞砸他看似轻而易举就拥有的一切，没人在乎他因为家庭经历的伤痛，有的只是想把他踩在脚底的险恶。他花了不少年，在意大利改变了这一切，而现在来到美国，又仿佛要重头开始，他体验过的、经历过的，又要再重新面对一次。

只有Stephen，在Thomas被朋友带着去和他打招呼的时候，他站在Thomas面前，礼貌周正地笑着向他主动伸出手，说，很高兴认识你，叫我Stephen就好。

其实Thomas完全可以看透，那双微微眯起的、漂亮且写满尊重的棕色眼睛下面，隐藏着怎样的计算和提防，只不过，看着Stephen那张足以让人不去计较他背后心思的脸，Thomas倒也就真心地笑了出来。

Stephen看似很好相处，和任何他想接近的人都能轻易熟络起来，更不用说以他的议员身份讨得别人的喜欢。即使如此，Thomas依然觉得他和任何之间都隔了薄薄的一层无人能跨越的阻隔。和二十岁时的他很像不是吗？学着做另一个自己，才能得到自己想要的。这道理没人教会他，全都是他一步步走到今天这个位置自然而然体悟到的宝贵所得。

他们客气地交换了联系方式，Thomas清楚Stephen不会联系他、甚至不会记得他。所以他变得主动——这是在过去几年里不太可能发生的情况，但现在他身处一个全新的国度，做一些改变又何妨？Stehpen对他的意图却没有什么表态，那是另一种不得罪人的拒绝方式。随着Thomas的生意完全转移，他已经不再是当时晚宴上那个谁都只想忽略的陌生人，因为他的黑道背景、因为他的集团、因为他的势力……Stehpen的态度却反而就此鲜明起来。

“我不认为我和Thomas先生您有什么结交的必要。”Stehpen正处于一片坦荡的上升期，他对Thomas明确的单方面示好也并不是多么反感，只是他正好和新来的助理互生好感，危险的游戏玩一场就够了，这种细枝末节的未知麻烦还是能免则免。

对Thomas来说，Stephen是他来美国后遇见过的富有挑战性的人，而战胜这样的人，已经是Thomas所剩无几的乐趣之一了。

“没有什么是不可能的，”Thomas的语气缓慢而笃定，“所以，一个为你好的建议，千万别删除我的联系方式。”

他不是在赌，也不是随口为了脸面逞个强，他只是确定Stephen会因为某种需要主动找他。聪明人的寂寞本性使他清楚像Stephen这样的人，比起被麻烦找上门，他更会不知死活地主动去招惹麻烦。

他们之后鲜有联系，Thomas想起来的话会往他的办公室送一些不那么显眼的礼物，Stephen偶尔会给他来条短信，大多数时候，他们依旧是不管明面上还是私下里都毫无来往、清清白白的关系。

直到他的助理、他的情人、那个差一点毁了他的女人被人推下地铁。他倒是没有想到Stephen能这么沉得住气，直到真相见诸于报纸，他才终于接到那个迟到太久的、Stephen第一次主动低头打来的电话。

奇怪的是两个人谁都没有做先开口的那个。

“帮我。”在长久、长久、看不见彼此的鼻息碰撞后，Stephen在电话那头简单地说了这一句。

Thomas完全能听出混杂在其中的深深的绝望，他甚至能想象出Stehpen正待在明明窗帘拉得密密实实的房间里、却仍要执着地站在窗边的场景。

“我有什么好处？”

“之后我也会帮你。”Stephen回答得极为自然，“只要你需要，随时。”

没有什么是不可能的——Thomas不可抑制地回想起了那时的Stephen在听到这句话时的不屑。他并不想在这种时候像个得胜者一样在战利品面前宣扬他的得意，所以他就只是看着对面落地镜里的自己无声的笑脸，整个人靠进了椅背，一条腿搭上了另一条腿。

“那先离婚吧。”

“可以。”

两句话之间几乎没有空白的缝隙，Stephen完全没有犹豫。还有什么可犹豫的？他本来就没什么要在意的了，人跌到谷底的时候境况反而会变得明朗，他知道自己除了往上爬之外别无出路。Thomas Aprea能够帮助他——这就是这个男人对他来说最大的、唯一的意义。

只能躲在窗帘后的Stephen不清楚Thomas是如何请走围在他家前前后后的狗仔、记者和摄像师的，他只知道他又度过了难捱的五个小时，陪伴他的只有始终在胃里搅拌的苦涩。而等Thomas派来的人礼貌地按响了门铃，又措施周到地将不露脸的他送上车的时候，他也已经不想去搞清楚了。这不重要，他在这场和Thomas旷日持久的博弈战中输了也不重要，重要的是他只要明白Thomas就是在用这种方式告诉他，他绝对是能够帮到自己的那个人，

这就足够了。

Cal和Anne曾经背叛过Stephen的往事很快以一种爆发性的方式被曝光了出来，经过一番加工后它已经不止是单纯的偷情这种故事，而是变成了这位前几天还风光无限的报社记者是如何觊觎国会议员的妻子、而议员妻子在得知丈夫出轨后又是如何找到了旧情未了的情人策划了报复的行为。就像当时有关于Stephen的新闻节节反转一样，这个故事也在一环扣一环、越来越多的“证人”和“爆料人”出现后变得真实可信。突然之间Stephen的错误似乎只剩出轨了——还是在被人欺骗、被肮脏的顶点集团有所预谋设计的情况下，媒体开始放大他的悲情，人们开始关注阴谋背后更深的阴谋，而Stephen要做的只是露一次面，表示他仍爱着他的妻子，愿意原谅她，愿意挽救这段千疮百孔的婚姻，即使他已经在办离婚手续了。

谁又在乎呢？Stephen的党派需要这样一个有知名度的、又好转了形象的未来政坛之星，媒体需要可供大作文章的对象，人们需要能在闲暇时能让自己大肆发表见解的新闻。接着新的风波来临，焦点一次又一次转移，当时间推移，谁也没兴趣花时间去提起这一段政坛丑闻，世界就是这样在冷漠之中运转的，没人在乎谁曾在当时绝望地拿起了枪对准了自己脑袋，又在扣动扳机之前下定决心再放手搏最后一次。

Thomas也从没告诉过Stephen，其实他在乎。

就像他在乎这个正站在他面前、会在他俩独处时不知疲倦地给Stephen打电话的年轻人一样。

“Stephen知道你把我‘请’来这里的话可能会发疯的，”在回家途中被请上车然后带来这里的Chas看起来还算镇定，至少他表现得是如此，能够和Thomas面对面也算是他期待过的事：

“你想看他发疯的样子吗？”

“我已经看过了，很久以前，”Thomas轻笑了一声，“他什么样子我都见过。”

Chas抿紧了嘴唇，不再作声，但也没放弃紧盯着Thomas上下打量的行为。

“你和年轻时的我真的很像，”Thomas神态放松，他解开了西服外套站了起来，“你猜Stephen是不是因为这个才愿意陪你玩的？”

他其实是不介意Stephen和谁见了面、又和谁上了床这些琐碎小事的，他和Stephen谁都没必要对彼此做出忠贞不二这种蠢事，特别是当他发现Chas和他二十来岁时真的在很大程度上长相相似时，他还有过一丝隐约快感——就好像Stephen把无法、或者不敢投入在他身上的感情，投放在了Chas身上一样。

但Stehpen的来电却在他意料之外中变得越来越少了。

他想，他可能真的介意有人会彻底偷走Stephen最后仅存的那一小块、愿意寄托给他人的真心。

“为什么不是反过来，你猜他是不是因为你长得像我才愿意陪你玩的？”Chas还是绷紧着身体站得笔直，他的手下意识捏成拳头垂在两侧，嘴边却有了嘲讽，“而且还是在你对他有用的前提下。”

“傻得可怜，”Thomas朝Chas走近，他收敛着情绪尽量不让它们有所波动——他不想承认他被那半句事实轻易激怒了，“你觉得我和他之间只有利益？”

“恐怕连利益都快没了？”Chas看着Thomas离他越来越近，他装作轻松地耸耸肩，视线却不敢有所松懈，“别多想，我随口说的，不然为什么我现在会站在这里？”

“我把你请来只是想告诉你，我在抢走别人钟情的东西这件事上相当有经验。”

Thomas站定了，他的手随着说出口的话搭上了Chas的肩，Chas没躲开，Thomas反而愉悦起来。他的腰微弯了点，以平视的角度对上Chas故作强势、然在他眼里依然无比稚嫩可笑的戒备眼神，态度直接而强烈——

“你想试试吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen是在Chas离开一个小时后出现的，他没有预先给Thomas来个消息，Thomas也没特地叮嘱什么，门口的保镖倒也就这么放他进来了。他走到Thomas面前的时候Thomas还坐在他一直坐的沙发里弯着腰倒酒，Stephen在开口之前先抽走了酒杯，酒顺着没来得及收住的瓶口在桌上是洒了一片。

Thomas这才看向他。Stehpen的表情和他设想中不一样，他向来是很容易被自己这些越界的小动作惹怒的，可今天他却一反常态，他的情绪没什么太大的波动，大概是直接从办公室赶过来的，身上有一股疲倦的气息，连将酒杯放远一些的动作都做得悄无声息，如同他踏入房间时一样。

“他很像我，”Thomas看着玻璃桌面上的酒一滴一滴落到地毯上，“只是我二十岁时比他软弱。”

“这没有意义，”Stephen盯着Thomas，说着不同的事，Thomas却只是盯着地毯上渐渐变深的那一块渍迹，“他在我们之间什么都不是。”

“还有个不同，在二十岁时，我比他痛苦。”

“而人会痛苦就是因为他们什么都想要。”Stephen尽量不想让Thomas听出话语开头的那声叹气，但Thomas还是听到了。他因此抬起头，Stehpen还是站着，穿着一本正经连扣子都要扣到最上面的工作装，那双漂亮的、精明的棕色眼睛里闪过一些复杂的、Thomas看不懂的什么。

“人理应什么都想要。”没有欲望的人生才真的什么都不是，他和Stehpen不都是在这样的教训中走过来的？失去一切，于是想得到一切，最后发现原来真的会有一些无法得到的东西。

Stehpen没去和他争辩这个问题。这就是他和Thomas最大的不同，他们执着的方向永远不会一致，他清醒地明白人的贪婪应当有个份际，也知道对他自己而言最重要的是什么。

他甚至完全清楚Thomas还想要什么。

“过来。”Thomas又解了颗衬衫扣子，仿佛不这么做他就没法好好喘气一样。Stephen蜷了蜷手指，难得顺从地走到了Thomas所在的方位。

Thomas终于迟缓地站起来了，他先是按了按Stephen从进房间开始就没舒展过的、微微皱起的眉心，然后拉着他的手臂转了个身，从背后抱住了他。

“人的心是会碎的。”Stehpen一瞬间的僵硬结束后还是往后靠了靠，Thomas的肩比他的宽上一截，从后面环抱住他的时候，Stephen总会错觉这个怀抱是如此恰当，错觉他们彼此适合，“你不是知道吗？我的碎过两次。”

原本搁在Stephen肩膀上的下巴离开了，Thomas侧过脸亲了下Stephen的耳朵，接着把头往肩窝处埋了进去后，深吸了一口气。

“它已经所剩无几了，Thomas，想想你的二十岁，想想那段痛苦的往事……”

你不能什么都想要。

“今晚留下吧。”Thomas抬起了头，他的语气疲累，低柔，温和，“什么都不做，就只是在这里睡一晚。”

Stehpen没有当场拒绝，Thomas也就当他是默认了。很奇怪，以前无论是多疯狂地做了一次又一次他们都不觉得有任何负担，他们喜欢揭开对方的伤疤，刺痛对方的神经。而现在，正常的相处对他们来说反而都像是件需要克服心理难关的事。他们通过客房服务订了晚餐，Thomas注意到Stehpen吃得不多，他说他如今对晚餐总是控制得很严格。没想到等Stehpen洗完澡出来的时候，Thomas又重新吩咐厨房为他做的沙拉又送了上来；而等Thomas洗完澡出来的时候，原本盛沙拉的空碗被放在了餐车上，Stehpen则已经关了电视躺在了床的一侧。Thomas以前从不知道原来Stephen连睡觉的时候都这么小心，他仅仅占据了床沿那一块，侧躺着蜷起来。Thomas分不清是床太大令他觉得冷还是他又该死的舍不得了，在确定Stephen并没有完全入睡后，他还是把他揽到了床中央。

最后他们还是做了，两个人全都很沉默，没说多余的话也没发出不必要的声音。Stehpen一向很会在两个人的性爱中成为带领节奏的那个，他擅长勾起Thomas的火然后又全身而退。但这一次他根本就没有要主动的意思，Thomas一个动作他就能领会对方的所有意图而后全然配合。Thomas没想过Stephen还能这么听话，即使是看起来完全就是一场交易的、他们之间的第一次，Stephen也没少在他身上留下牙印。

他们花了很长的时间去接吻，好像靠对方口腔里的那一点热度才能活下去；Thomas扩张得很随便，进入的时候却又无比仔细，他扶着Stephen支在他肩膀上的腿从正面压向他，等着他一点一点吞纳那根他早已熟悉的形状。两个人一直保持着这个姿势，没浪费多余的时间去玩以前他们俩都钟情的各种花样，并且这依然让Thomas感觉很好。Stehpen的呻吟完全随着Thomas抽插的节奏而不可自控，只是单纯的快感所致，不包含任何取悦的意味。Thomas的挺动既不急躁也不令人厌烦，他有时会停下，拿开Stephen握住自己性器正在潦草自慰的手，用手指扣住手指的方式握住他的手，将他撑向一侧，然后俯下身攫获他的唇。

这场温情漫长的性爱一直到Thomas掐住他的臀射在他身体里才结束，Stehpen全程都只是承受的那方，他却觉得这比以往任何一次都要累。他像是被榨干了全部的水分和体力喘着气一动不动躺在那里，由着Thomas拧了热毛巾来帮他清理了一下，又含着冰水游戏似的喂了他两口才好了一些。

Thomas之后就坐在床沿，小口小口地往肚子里灌酒。Stephen抬了抬至少目前还能动的腿，费劲地爬了起来，接着又跨坐到了Thomas身上。

“……别再去找Chas，”Stephen的手搭在Thomas两侧肩膀上，垂着头抵住Thomas的，“你应该清楚，如果你想破坏现状的话，我会毫不犹豫把你干掉吧？”

“对此我从不怀疑。”Thomas放好酒杯后笑着循着方向去亲他，又被他躲开了。

如今的Stephen已经不再是那个会躲在窗帘后看着短枪和手机发呆的男人了，他再一次地站了起来，他更强大，更善于隐藏弱点，只要他需要的话，他随时可以再找一个帮他铲除一切障碍还愿意帮他顶罪的雇佣兵。是Thomas纵容并帮助Stephen和他之前形成了这种互相制衡的关系，他对他的能力和决心早就一清二楚。

那么他们到底又是因为什么才会对这种为了利益的纠缠迷恋乐在其中？

他已经很难再欺骗自己这一切都只是因为寂寞。

“但你也知道吧？在你动那个心思之前，我会先毁了你的。”

Stehpen对Thomas的这句话一点都不惊讶，他早就不会幻想、更是杜绝期待了，他和Thomas向来都是可以随时踢开对方、甚至连只在夜晚偶尔互相依偎的陌生人都不如的关系。然而他没再说什么，他就只是笑。一开始是有气无力的短促几声，后来就变成了一连串的意味不明的笑声。

直到Thomas的手又扶住了他的腰，Stephen才停下来，他安静地感受Thomas的胡茬蹭到了他胸前的一块皮肤。

而后Thomas的唇印在了他胸前稍偏左一些的位置。

“你说人会痛苦是因为什么都想要，并不是这样，并不是，”他贴在Stephen胸房上的唇离开后，又浅浅地在那颗看不见的心上轻啄了一下，“只有付出了的人才会痛苦，不管多少。”

“所以——”

所以，别像他一样，别付出，也许Stephen不会相信……连他自己都不想相信，可他确实不那么希望看到Stephen再次痛苦。无论因为谁。

他不会说出来。

“——所以，Stephen，藏好你那一小块心吧，别给任何人……”

Thomas从下往上看向Stephen，Stephen也正低下头来，他们在黑暗中看着彼此的轮廓。

“包括我。”

坐在他身上的人捧住他的脸吻了下来。

Stehpen是趁Thomas还没醒的时候离开的。他知道Thomas在装睡，但是他们谁也没去拆穿。他在Thomas的司机平稳驾驶的车里又睡了一小会儿，等他自己醒过来的时候才发现车已经停了好一会儿了，但司机没有叫醒他，Stephen察觉到Thomas的手下不知道从什么时候开始，对待他的态度已经开始小心而周到。他和司机道了别，推开门的时候Chas就睡在那张一进门就能看见的沙发上。Stephen开门的动静把他吵醒了，他揉着眼睛确认了下，然后倏地坐了起来。

“你尽快搬走吧。”他看着Chas，忍住让自己别去想再过十几年这个年轻人会变成什么样。

愣怔是理所当然的，但那在Chas的脸上停留的时间很短。他双手捂住脸然后上下用力擦了把，接着走向厨房。

“我帮你热杯牛奶？”

“我今天就会找人帮你联系房子，准备时间不会超过三天。”Stephen也往厨房走，他喝下了一大杯水，才觉得昨日遗留下来的疲乏被缓释了些。

“三明治要吃吗？我帮你做，很快的。”Chas还一手扶着冰箱门一边弯着脑袋在里面翻翻找找，Stehpen放下了水杯走到他的附近。

尽管这对他来说不起任何作用，但Stehpen仍多少有点羡慕Chas懂得示弱并仍能示弱，即便是他最低声下气求Thomas帮他的那时，他都不觉得自己有表现出任何“示弱”的一面。

“你父亲那边我会去解释，你休息休息收拾行李吧。”

“Thomas和我说他有的是办法让你动摇、让你做出选择，”拿着的那盒牛奶又被放回了原位，Chas扭头去看Stephen，“我没想到他只用一个晚上就做到了。”

“和他无关，”Stephen觉得心里和胃里都有一团什么即将要爆发，而他并不想在Chas面前表现出来，“这么做仅仅是为了保护你。”

“保护我？你确定只是因为要保护我？”Chas终于沉不住气了，他直起身甩上了冰箱门。

“我现在没有心情和你争论前因后果。”Stephen的语气不容置疑，但他却还保留着最后一丝耐心。

“你怕Thomas？”Chas大跨了一步彻底站到Stephen的面前，“还是你真的以为他会为了你而对我做出些什么？”

完全没有必要的，Stephen又想笑了。他的手撑住腰，下意识地磨着牙齿四下看了圈。在Chas等到答案之前，Stephen的重拳就这么毫无预兆地砸在了他的右脸，一点余地都没留。

Chas趔趄了下后站住了，Stephen扔下一句“明天就搬走”后连一个字都不想再多说似的转了身。。

“你不是怕他，”Chas这么说，他用手背擦了下渗血的嘴角，眼眶泛红，大声吼出了这个令两个人都倍觉难堪的质疑，“你是爱他。”

爱？

爱算什么？

爱在他们的人生中，从来都不是重要的东西。

“我只爱我自己。”

Stephen一边脱西装一边往卧室走，只留给Chas一个冷漠离去的背影。


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen在窗帘被严丝合缝拉上的卧房中醒来，距离他处理完几封邮件睡去不过才一个小时，窗帘外是依稀可辨的好天气，安心地休息了一会儿的Stephen除了隐隐又痛起来的头之外精神还不错。也许是昨晚几乎没能完全入睡的后遗症——事实上他已经很久不会再为什么事睡不着了，有一阵他觉得自己的抗压能力早已强大到令他产生了自己无所不能的错觉，他不会为任何对手烦忧，也不会再因为任何负面报道影响自己的情绪，无论遇到什么难题，他总会在躺上床之后强迫自己好好睡一觉，而最后他也总能做到。

今天也是一样，哪怕他才刚做出勒令Chas搬走这样的事也不妨碍他为自己争取片刻的放松。只是出乎意料的，他在醒来后发现头痛又纠缠上了他，搭在额前的手背在手机第无数次振动起来时才终于挪开。Stephen翻了个身侧躺着，拒接了办公室打来的电话，助手知趣地没再打来，他想了一会儿，点开了邮箱，挑了几封还算紧急的来回复。等这些会加剧他头痛症状的事情全数处理完，睡前托人去联系的、Chas住处的事宜也已经落实完毕。他瞄过那条信息，这才决定离开房间，整间屋子静得仿若没有第二个人存在，但Stephen清楚Chas就待在他的房间里，甚至有很大的概率正对着一只空行李箱发呆。那小孩实在太好摸透了，Stephen时常因为他的天真执着对他心生不忍，转头又矛盾地厌恶起这种缺陷一般的性情。这会毁了他。站在Stephen的立场，他认为这样的性格很大程度上会最终毁了Chas。更别说是已经毁过一次的情况下。

放在流理台上的大半杯牛奶显然是他回房后Chas为他准备的，Stephen没什么感想，他心安理得地拿起玻璃杯喝了一口，又想到什么似的回身从冰箱翻出了面包片和果酱。和这一系列的悉索声相对应的是另一间卧室门被拉开的动静，Stephen只专心低头为自己准备可供填饥的食物，完全不在乎那踏下阶梯的脚步有多钝重。他自顾自从抽屉里挑出一把陶瓷刀，而Chas走下来后就站定在那个位置一声不吭的表现，他压根没打算去过问一声。

“你只担心Thomas会因为我毁了你，”Chas一手扶上了墙，一圈眼眶仍存有他崩溃过的痕迹，“却好像从不担心我也能毁了你？”

Stephen把又喝了一口的牛奶放下了，他这才看了Chas一眼，又没什么波动地低头：

“你现在的样子总让我想起以前的自己。”

他说完就把精致的陶瓷刀伸进打开的果酱罐子里不疾不徐地转了一圈，接着又看Chas一眼，这让他在拿起一片面包时有了点浅淡的笑意：

“那时我才二十岁，以为自己拥有一切。我有漂亮迷人的女友、有知心仗义的朋友，还有一大帮爱慕崇拜我的人，直到我发现Anne和Cal背着我搞上了。没有一个知情者来告诉我，所有人都在等着看我的笑话。那时我也像你一样站在Anne面前，乞求她别离开我，我告诉她我有多爱她、多么想和她结婚，我承诺会给她一切，只要她不再去找Cal。”

Chas盯着那把在面包上来回磨动的刀，Stephen贴在其上的指节令他移不开眼。

“后来她也这样求过我，我没想到我们还会有扯平第一天。在她和Cal背叛我的事情见报后，她就站在你现在站的那个位置，哭着求我不要利用她来拯救自己的政治生涯、求我别用这么可怕的手段毁了她，她说得上气不接下气，我看着她，我知道我该拒绝、我也一定会拒绝，可在那个当口，我还是心软了一秒——毕竟我爱过她——但她始终还是太了解我了，你知道的，丈夫妻子之间的可笑羁绊，所以在她明白她不可能从我这儿得到什么允诺之后，又开始威胁我要用同样的方式毁了我。她变成了以前的我，甚至还要更夸张一些。”

那时Anne的口气远比Chas现在要冷硬得多，Stephen知道那缘于她对这个所谓丈夫彻底的死心，而天性促生出的不甘心又促使她宁愿把两人的感情搅和得完全破碎、也不愿再去寻找一丝一毫转机。

“你想要暗示我什么？”

暗示我变成了她？Chas的手指在Stephen说完后无意识地屈了屈，像是在反驳“我不是她”一般挠了把墙，他不知道Stephen口中描述的前妻彼时对他还留有多少的爱，不过无论如何，都一定比不上现在的自己。他爱Stephen，就算这种感情不被Stephen放在心上，他也仍旧在这种情况下用他认为用不完的爱去爱着他。

所以他不可能让自己变成可悲的Anne Collins。而他从不怀疑Stephen会利用这一点，他无可救药地爱着他的聪颖精明，又对自己的无能为力深恶痛绝。

“我没有暗示什么，”被平整抹上果酱的面包送到了嘴边，Stephen咬了一小口，缓缓地嚼着，“你知道我的床头柜里有一把短枪吧？你问过我。”

“……你说那是方便你终结自己生命的，当你想要这么做的时候。”

Chas也经历过那种想要抛却所有的绝望，并且他比Stephen有勇气的多，他确确实实让自己的脖子被那根绳勒住了，即使到了今天，他怀疑自己不会介意再做一次。但Stephen不一样，Chas无法想象这个异常坚韧的男人真的会让子弹穿过他的脑袋。难以忍受那个场面的男孩又张大了他湛蓝的眼睛，就算年纪轻轻已经体会了太多事，Stephen仍觉得他的眼神看起来依然通透清澈，脸上的轮廓有多余却又让人羡慕的、未经打磨过的纯真——大概Thomas说他很像二十岁的自己也是出于这点。Stephen不常去想象Thomas年轻时的样子，他不打算让那个幼稚、多情又倔强的Thomas在他心里的形象太过立体，但Chas却又在某种程度上填补了这样的空白。

“那把枪的枪管曾经在这里停留了很久，”Stephen放下那片只咬了一口的面包，他搓了搓手指，然后用捻走了面包屑的指尖戳戳自己的太阳穴，“它贴在这个位置，差一点，就差那么一点，我就扣下了扳机。”

Chas没再说话，他盯着Stephen眼里流出的、诱人的脆弱，即使他心里有个声音告诉他这不过又是这个男人在滥用他的恻隐，他还是说不出话。

“或许你觉得我和Thomas维持这样的关系、用屁股去满足他、像个欠操的婊子一样取悦他令你难以忍受，但对我来说却不是。这不代表什么，我不觉得羞愧，也不觉得自己我做了多么巨大的牺牲，我甚至从不觉得是Thomas救了我。”

“救了我的人是我自己，只是我自己。”

对Thomas的感激不足以抵消Stephen冷酷的理智，他知道自己要什么，从他打出电话的那一秒开始就再也没有动摇过。不管闯入他生活的Chas是满足了他需要被依恋的情感需求、还是真的就是个不得已才接受的消遣，他都不会让这个男孩摧毁再次攀爬起来的自己。他不会为了任何人放弃他现在拥有的一切，也不允许自己再次失去这些，他发过誓，他绝不会再因为自己的愚蠢与懦弱而造就另一个需要用到那把枪的机会。

“难道你想看到我再次拿起那把枪支着自己的脑袋？”Stephen终于不再管牛奶和面包了，他绕过流理台，踏出的每一步都变成了低姿态的诚恳。是啊，他说的每字每句都真实到如此残忍，残忍到让Chas不愿意去想象Stephen那双纤长苍白的手握着枪的样子……

“Chas，帮我一个忙，就当是帮我一个忙……”

那只在假想中也和枪如此不匹配的手抬了起来，Chas没给它碰上自己脸颊的机会，他攥住那手腕，把Stephen掀在了墙上，两具身体交叠着撞上去，挣扎的却是看起来拥有主导权的Chas——

“只是住出去，暂时离我远一点。”Stephen把自己的气息凑得更近，鼻尖几乎要贴上Chas的唇，“别以为你手上有的东西可以毁了我，我的妻子也曾经这么以为过，最后她得到了什么？她这辈子都不会再回美国了，至于Cal……”

“因为伪造证据和捏造新闻事实被关进了肯塔基州的监狱，是的，我知道你能把人推下地狱。”Chas用大腿根去磨蹭Stephen的胯部，声音里尽是起伏，就算Stephen不拥有这样的能力，Thomas也会帮他做到的。他早就默默知悉了这样的事实，可那并不能阻挡他最开始的奋不顾身。

“你也该想想你的父亲。”Stephen松懈下几欲防备的身体，他顺从地被Chas压着，无所谓他又扯开了自己的睡裤，“他千方百计才把你救回来是为了什么？为了看你再次堕落？就为了一个我这样的男人？”

Stephen把隐含的威胁说得如此温柔恳切，让Chas无法再冒出任何摧毁他的念头——他除了在胁迫Stephen和他做爱的第一次占尽了上风之外，永远都只能心甘情愿地在罪恶的迷恋之中由这个恶魔摆布，他感受着Stephen的手臂又缠上来，情不自禁地又去追寻那张藏满谎言的唇。他们抵在墙上纠缠，Chas的每一次亲吻都在诉说着他无言的退让，而Stephen回应给他的主动则近似于施舍，他褪下两人的裤子，引导着Chas贴近他、进入他；他背过身扶住墙，以一种状似投降的姿态揭露谁才该是真正投降的那方。

“别来找我……嗯哈……”他咬紧后槽牙，收紧的穴口不听他指挥似的抵抗着侵入的手指，“等我……等我联系你。”

Chas将胯部贴上去，他的阴茎擦过Stephen臀瓣，牙齿则啃咬上他的肩胛骨，无用的软弱强迫他去相信Stephen说的话。他不得不信，那样他才不会在Stephen面前变成流着泪求他的Anne Collins。

“你会吗？”

“当然。”他顺着手指的抽离侧过半张脸，好让那个急不可耐要用身体上的占有、去证明自己尚未一败涂地的Chas信了他眼角卖弄的诱哄。

“你和Thomas不会有任何结果的。”

Chas说完这句便掰开Stephen的臀瓣撞进去，太快了，Stephen压抑不住的沉闷轻哼诉说着的痛苦，但那火热的软肉正包裹着他，绞得他的心也跟着一起痛。

“……相信我，”Stephen的额头死死抵着墙面，他浅浅的吸气，又微微弓起背作势要去迎合Chas，“我比你清楚这点。”

“那又有什么不好的？”

他问。Chas不再回答，他扣紧Stephen的腰，用炽热的抽插去抵消干涩插入带来的不适，Stephen绷紧了肌肉，把自己颤栗的身体交了出去，即使他昏沉不已、手撑不住墙、双腿无法再支撑自己站立，他也确信Chas不会忍心让他倒下去。

那没有什么不好的。

Chas隔天中午抢在Stephen派来接送他的车子到达前就自行离开了，他的行李箱里没太多东西，最想带走的那个人他带不走，留在Stephen家的也就不再有什么必须带走的意义。Stephen只将他送到门口，Chas的身影消失后他还是在那站了很久，站到街对面的那辆车驶离才退回了屋内。属于Thomas的车不是第一次在那个位置出现，而只要Chas仍和他保持联系，各式各样的车辆依然会源源不绝出现在那里。Chas掀起的波澜只是一个导火索，Stephen斩断了它烧毁平原的机会，却没能预料到它最终还是点燃了两个人就快要坠进某个深渊的理智。他靠在门上，想的全是车窗后的那双眼睛是否来自什么都想要的Thomas。他原本不会这样也不该这样，只是从Thomas突兀出现在他的办公室说出那句“有点儿爱你”开始，他们之间的太多束缚就擅自脱离了掌控。

——你已经没必要再为不会有任何结果的关系付出更多代价了。

Stephen用力按住那颗即使残缺也仍在蠢蠢欲动的心，再次警告自己。


	7. 番外·逆流而上

Stephen被他的手下接来的时候，Thomas正看完那本小说的最后一个章节。他原本还特别嘱咐了司机，如果Stephen在到了以后还想坐在车里犹豫一会儿的话千万别去打扰，让他随意想在坐多久都行——反正他最后还是会出来的，对此Thomas毫不担心。从Stephen所住的盖瑟斯堡开到他的别墅所在的赫登地区并用不了太长时间，他们之间相距的路程很近，实际上，整个华盛顿对在威尼斯住了这么多年的Thomas来说都太小了。

他在慈善晚宴上认识Stephen的时候这栋联排别墅刚刚被他买下，他的大手笔就算在权贵集中的赫登也引起了不小的轰动。Thomas不是喜欢太过高调的行事作风，只是如今他想要在华盛顿定居并以此为辐射范围稳固下来的话，他就不得不以此作为开端。这样人们才会注意到他，会议论他，有需要的则更是会想办法早早来靠近他，张扬在这种时候只会变成有益处的事。

在轻却坚定的脚步声踏上楼梯之时，Thomas合上了书。落地窗前的窗帘本就半掩着，Thomas想了想，干脆将它们全部拉上了。Stephen在那之后由人带了进来，他笔挺地站在门边，神色憔悴，衬衫扣子也依然系到了最上面那一颗。尽管Thomas看得出他已经特意刮了胡子、也许还洗了个澡、用上了一点古龙水——那遮掩不了他的糟糕状态，不过至少证明了他认真地对待这次会面了。在今天之前，Thomas最近几次看见他都是在电视里，一开始是他坐在议会桌前，当着所有人的面为他惨死的情人流下眼泪，他的大拇指擦过含情的眼角，叫人看不清那其中的真假，引起纷纷的猜测。再后来，事情急转直下，更多的人出现在了电视上，Stephen反倒成了配角，像是这一切与他无关似的只会在屏幕的角落以一张小小的照片出现。Thomas一直也没真的让自己置身事外，他总能比别人更早地发现机会，在cal为了挖掘真相被Stephen耍得团团转之时，他也没少为了这事费心。

他知道他找出的那些线索早晚能用上的。

谁也没先开口，Stephen站在那儿以后就抿直了他那张在Thomas看来薄情的嘴唇，面带复杂地看着Thomas，Thomas觉得有趣，他走动了几步，在朝向门口的那张沙发椅上坐下了。几个小时之前，他也是这样气定神闲地坐在里面，接起了Stephen的来电。

“晚餐稍后送上来，”Thomas做了个简单的示意，站在Stephen身后的人就了然地退了出去，“我猜你应该很久没吃东西了。”

“不，我……”Stephen疲惫的脸上终于起了些波澜，在那几秒的不自然消失后，Thomas发现他的语气异常柔缓，“那个没关系。”

Stephen在来的路上倒是预想过几句可能的开场白，但关心他需不需要吃饭显然不在他的预测范围内，不过他很快也就没再继续诧异了，他不了解Thomas——毕竟在以前，他从没有想过自己会有了解这个男人的必要——他对Thomas的所谓“了解”就是在各种慈善晚会上的寥寥几面、客气礼貌的短信来往、以及那些昂贵精巧的礼物，所以他不知道隐藏于这全部之后的Thomas到底是什么样的人、会说什么样的话，而为了到达目的，又会做多少准备。

就像他不了解他身边的所有人，却又总自以为能掌握他们那样。

“来坐吧。”

Thomas往他身侧的那张沙发指了指，在Stephen依言坐过去后，他倒了小半杯红酒推了过去。Stephen看了它几眼，最终没有接，他太清楚现在哪怕让自己沾一点点的酒精，都会毁了他自己毫无必要的清高和自尊。可那些东西有什么用？他在心里笑自己。

“你在看《了不起的盖茨比》？”Stephen把视线从酒杯之上略了过去转而注意到了Thomas放下的那本书，他抬了抬身体，瘦长的手翻开了小说的封面，“你喜欢这个作者？“

“只是在重新了解美国文化，”Thomas的视线顺着Stephen苍白到不健康的指甲盖儿一路蜿蜒而上，“推荐这一本的人说它能让我更好地理解这里固化而传统的阶级现象，那有助于我留在这里。“

“没有这个必要，”Stephen展露了他看到Thomas后的第一个笑容，很场面化，却并不勉强，“你已经成功了……才半年而已。”

“成功？“Thomas饶有兴味地又搭起了自己的腿，向后靠去的同时指了指书，“那些……‘上流人士’，他们在盖茨比家寻欢作乐，把盖茨比那里当成了放纵的好去处，但我们都看到了，那些人从未真正接受盖茨比，他们将他排挤出那个阶层之外，一如既往地蔑视他，想想最后那一幕是多么讽刺。”

“大家都知道盖茨比是个悲剧，”Stephen的眼睛又不自觉瞥过杯子，那股醇厚的香气在引诱着他，“但你和他们不一样。”

“你不了解我，Collins先生。”

“那就让我了解你。”Stephen回视过去，在看到Thomas又扬起的嘴角里饱含欣赏后，他觉得自己放松多了。不是说他之前多不情愿，只是当他面对着Thomas不急不躁的盯视时才终于彻底想通了，他到底为什么会坐在这里。

他必须坐在这里。在他确定自己不会再次把枪管对准自己的脑门之前，谁也没法把他从这里赶走。

“二十岁前我不被允许回到美国，“Thomas不擅长回忆往事，不过当他从小说中看见一点点自己的影子之后，多少让他又变得感性一些，“等我接手过那间旅馆以后，我自己又不想回美国了，我喜欢威尼斯，也喜欢在意大利做生意，看着衰败的家族重新在我手里变得有生机也极具成就感。那一切都很好，但是当你已经没法从中找到新鲜乐趣的时候，它就不够好了。人有时候就是这样，明知道自己拥有得够多了，却还是无法停下。”

在不发表任何多余主观评价的Stephen面前娓娓道来感觉很好，thomas此前只知道他擅长说谎、善于和他人保持留有充分余地的距离、却不知道他还如此擅长倾听：

“盖茨比想要得到黛西、证明自己从没有输给汤姆，而黛西，黛西不知道自己想要什么，却又什么都想要。”

“那你呢？”Stephen终于问出了口，这个仿佛坐拥一切的男人大费周章地赶走了那群想要蚕食他的如秃鹰一般的记者后、仅仅只是想把自己接来，然后陪他喝杯酒、一起聊聊小说？这不可能是Thomas想要的，就算它是，那也不是此刻的Stephen想要的。?

“在我得到旅馆的同时，我也得到了别人的妻子，”Thomas没有立刻回答他，他并不急着想要把这对话硬生生切入主题，“年轻时我曾对此抱有愧疚感，等时间久了，我又发现这根本没有必要。我只是爱她，她也爱我，所以我们要在一起，而我不在乎她是不是别人的妻子。“

“这就是为什么你和他们不一样，”——你很清楚你想要什么，Stephen自认在这一点上，Thomas比他明智许多。他这么想着的同时在脑子里窜过了几句小说里的句子，他上一次看这本书已经是多年前了，“所以……你想从我这里得到什么？”

Thomas的手指敲上沙发扶手的时候，Stephen怀疑自己是否还是太过急切了，他还不熟悉这种角色转换，他不再拥有和Thomas僵持的资本——但他明白自己应当尽快熟悉起来。

“全部。日后的政府合同、避税、所有涉及政府项目的地皮……”Thomas没让那个敲手指的动作被赋予更多额外意义，他满足了Stephen的疑问，简单而直接，“还有你。但别太在意，你不是最重要的部分。”

“我是附加的。”Stephen直视上了Thomas淡淡勾起的眼尾，他总结着复述道，自言自语似的语气里不存在任何质问。

“当然，”Thomas笑起来，那让他的口气变得似真似假，“不过附加的那一小部分偶尔也会起着决定性的因素，毕竟你和我一样清楚，那些……”

他的手指随意地指向某处在半空中打了个转，不意外地想起了他第一次见到Stephen的情景，他挂着讨人喜欢的假笑，恰到好处地迎合着每个人，比起那些迂腐、刻板、又极端自以为是的老头子，Thomas完全像看另一个更游刃有余的自己一般、从他身上看到了未来他们之间所会发展出的种种可能。

“那些老头子，”他接着说道，“可不像Collins先生这么懂得变通，善解人意。“

从未刻意掩上的门被人从旁敲响了，他们俩一起看过去，Stephen刚才没看见的人推着餐车低着头走了进来，他很怀疑Thomas到底在这里安排了多少手下，这点意大利的作派似乎并没被他所吸收的“美国文化”所湮没，而是完完整整地移植了过来。

“我不知道你爱吃什么，”Thomas示意着他们将餐碟一一摆放好，“所以只准备了一些简单的。”

Stephen早就忘了自己多久没吃过东西了，在他打通Thomas的电话之前，他甚至以为自己只需要再吃一颗子弹就可以了结全部。新鲜而上等的牛排在他面前摆着，浓汤散发着香甜热气，它们看起来如此可口，但在Stephen看来，它们比不过Thomas的一个小小决定。

“也许……”见Stephen依然没有动作，Thomas再次开口提议，言语间仍是十足的耐心，“也许吃完以后，就轮到我来好好了解你了。“

Stephen抬了抬额头，他终于有了一些明确的反应，Thomas看到他站了起来，挪开了步子——但方向不是那些食物的所在。他朝着Thomas走去，两个人的距离被霎时拉近，Thomas全无惊讶地仰起脸看Stephen下颌延伸至脖颈的漂亮弧度，大概他从看到Stephen打通他电话的那刻就在等着这个走投无路的男人会做这样的事。直到那弧度落下，他的气息似有若无地扫过自己的面颊，他才发现Stephen总能把他的想象实现得更生动也更超出他的预期——Thomas会意地稍向后挪动了些，好让Stephen更方便地分开两腿跪坐在他的身上。

“为什么要我离婚？”Stephen的手搭上了Thomas的肩后在那上面堪堪垂着，他以前只是依稀对Thomas的好看有点印象，如今他确认了，这张脸庞实在堪称英俊到完美。他现时的成功里也许不乏这一点因素做出的贡献，Stephen模糊地想着，又很快把这些无关之事迅速撇开。

“怎么，你还爱她？”Thomas拿鼻尖去蹭Stephen干干净净的下巴，被他灵巧地躲开了。

“不，”Stephen明确地答道，“只是根据刚刚短暂的了解，我以为你对操‘别人的丈夫’更感兴趣。“

Thomas突然爽朗地笑起来，原想搂住Stephen的手又收回了，“你觉得我和穷尽一生去追求别人的妻子的盖茨比一样？不过，说真的，从他身上看见自己的时候，我也不是不兴奋的。”

“别被那些文字误导了，”Stephen轻缓地擦着Thomas的大腿根部挪动，“你和盖茨比一点都不像。”

“也许我得等看第二遍时才会对此有所体会。”

“别再看第二遍了，”Stephen阻止道，他从说话开始就没掺杂太多情绪的语气突然变得有些许哀切，他将身体往前贴去，直到他自己的额头抵住了Thomas的，“它令人绝望。“

“人们觉得一个故事绝望，绝大部分时候是因为从中窥见了自己。“Thomas自然地圈住Stephen的腰，亲昵到这根本不像是两人第一次的单独会面，就好像在此之前，他们已经缠绵缱绻过太多次，多到这已经成为了当Stephen主动示好时，Thomas会下意识给予的回应。

“这个故事里把那些奋力向前的人们形容为‘不过是在逆流中拼死向上的舟’，他们总以为自己成功了，实际上却只是不停被往回推而已。“Stephen闭上眼睛，搭在Thomas肩上的手开始不自觉颤动，他就这样在近距离间让Thomas看尽了他的绝望。这都没关系。只要能让他不再成为那只被洪流冲到粉身碎骨的小舟，所有能够再次把他向上推的人，他都会用尽一切办法去抓牢。

“于是你觉得只要这么做，”thomas眼睛往下瞄了瞄，看向了两人的臀与胯相贴的那一小块，“你就不会再是那只舟了？”

“我只是很清楚地知道你想操我，当然，你想反一反的话我也没什么问题。”

“别把我想操你太当回事儿，”Thomas边说边扯出了他塞进西装裤里的衬衫下摆，“那恐怕和普通人想尝试操一下男妓没太大区别。”

“没人会为一个男妓费那么多心，”Stephen抱住了Thomas的脖子，把脸凑了过去，“你的那些礼物至少代表了我是一个昂贵的男妓。”

这话显然使Thomas的心情变得更佳，那只原本还只是在腰侧打圈的手干脆地伸进去握住了Stephen的腰，“你太瘦了——”

Stephen的脑袋歪了歪，等着他说下去：

“——也许在把你向上推之前，我得先想办法好好喂饱你。“

Thomas的话音还没彻底消失在空气中，Stephen就先他一步扯开了他的马甲，一粒扣子崩了出去，哀怨地滚落进了沙发的缝隙间，Stephen的吻跟着袭下，Thomas口腔里仍残留的雪茄和红酒的味道让他全身都神经都莫名振奋。

这突然而主动的吻还未能令两人都足够尽兴，Stephen的头就被Thomas捧着往后拉开了：“门还没关呢。”

他的言语间还是一派稳重平淡，只不过他胯下开始隐约顶着Stephen的那一块此刻说明了更多。他的视线紧盯住Stephen不放，像是不想错过这个总让他收到意外惊喜的男人眼底的任何一丝情绪。

“让他们听吧，“stehpen也就听话地没再黏在他的唇上，他又顺着这姿势解起了Thomas衬衫上的纽扣，指尖的颤抖连他自己都没能察觉，“不过就是一个男妓而已。”

“没有男妓会像你一样让人这么兴奋。”

那一排纽扣才解到第三颗，Stephen就措不及防悬了空——Thomas托着他的臀站了起来，他只来得及在慌乱中手脚并用勾紧这个男人、才不至于从这个能让他用积极的贴近来表现诚意的开场中败下阵来。

Thomas把一记笑声闷进了喉咙深处，他向后退着，全然不顾Stephen因为预计外的状况而微微僵硬起来的身体，就像那份因积攒的勇气而迸发的热情在Thomas夺回主动权的那一秒就用光了。Thomas却反而因此更兴致勃勃，他虽然喜欢Stephen的难以掌握，但他更喜欢自己能在看透他之后将他攥进掌心。等Thomas转了个身将Stephen准确无误地扔到床上后便没给他一秒回旋余地地直接压了上去，Stephen的脖子又梗住了，他分神犹豫着自己是不是该装作反射性地挣扎几下，但很快，他又在Thomas接续的吻里忘记了这些多此一举的刻意表演。

他们较着劲似的从对方的嘴里夺取呼吸，又一刻没停地扯着对方的衣服，等这着实耗人体力的一吻结束时，两个人的衬衫都已经完全敞开了，Stephen想向后退开些的意图因为Thomas还集中于解开他皮带的姿势而失败了。他暂时放弃后，又让两只手随意地平放在头顶，任由Thomas做他想做的。他看着Thomas匍匐在他胸前的脑袋，觉得那股冲向他的洪流所造成的阻力在渐渐变弱。

“Cal，Anne，Sonia……他们都背叛过我。”当西裤拉链被拉下，Stephen细软的嗓音也一同传进了Thomas的耳朵，??“但我从没想过要把他们逼上绝路。”??

“……为什么？”Thomas绝没想到Stephen会突然说起这个，他顿了几秒，又停了下来微向上爬了一小段，撑在了Stephen上方。

“因为我珍视他们，或多或少，”Stephen眨眨眼睛，棕色眸瞳泛起一层只有在Thomas这样的视角才能看清等水光，脆弱得让Thomas不想去揣测其中有多少真心，“我从没想过要以伤害他们来作为报复，我从没想过要让人把Sonia推下地铁……”

Thomas看着那片水光消失，Stephen终于还是没让它们变做别的什么流出来，他的手臂又勾住了Thomas的脖颈，Thomas欢迎了他的踊跃，他顺势压低身体给了Stephen一个轻柔到仿若怜悯的吻：

“我现在可真要对你刮目相看了，”

他说完这句就跳下了床，剥光Stephen下半身的动作一气呵成，Stephen顺从地在那儿躺着，纤长双腿暴露在空气中反倒刺激得他自己自己也更胀硬了些，Thomas没走太远就拿到了他需要的东西，而后他只把自己的裤子褪到需要的程度就卡在Stephen分开的腿间重新成为了制衡者。Stephen抬抬眼就能清楚地看到Thomas已经戳在他下腹的那根，他跟着了然地将被撑到两边的腿屈起——他其实没太多和男人做爱的经验，不过从现在开始学起倒也不算晚。

Thomas再度吻上去的时候，Stephen回应得比先前还要热烈。这就是他喜欢和聪明人打交道的原因，他们彼此都无需把时间浪费在多余的相互理解上。两人先后完全挺立起来的阴茎被挤压在两具吻到难舍难分的躯体之间，在轻触中引燃了Thomas对Stephen最原始的欲求。

“通常我没什么耐心……”终于吻够了的Thomas又直起来了身，被精心打理过的头发乱了几缕下来，润滑液才沾上他的手指还未能多做停留，Thomas就将它们一起抹上了Stephen的穴口：

“……但你不一样，”仅仅是指尖在穴口之外的刮擦试探，就让Stephen下意识地想并拢双腿，不过Thomas又扶住他膝盖的那只手阻止了他的意图，“你确实不是男妓。”

如果不是接着这句话就立刻往他的小穴直戳进去的那两节指节太过用力，Stephen恐怕真要为Thomas的体贴动上一点真情了，那很傻，可他现在就是正面临着这样的状态，他想要得到帮助，更想要得到安慰，如果他能同时得到这些，那更是最好不过了。

润滑油辅助着Thomas难得为之的开拓，但那并没能让Stephen少吃点苦，他紧得超出了Thomas的预计，尽管Stephen自己多柔顺地细细抽着气配合Thomas手指的进犯都好，他的内壁都不肯放弃抵抗似的吸在他手指上，像是指望以此来把那根手指推出去。Thomas仿佛从中得到了征服的乐趣，他一手更往外地撑开Stephen的腿，手指更是在软肉的纠缠间不停缓缓前进。Stephen实在没忍住叫了一声，像是要以此来证明他确实不在乎会被Thomas的手下听见。

“你太紧了。“手指示弱似的短暂停下了，扶住膝盖的手转去捏了把Thomas大腿内侧上的肉，在肌肤上掐出两条红印。

“你可以……直接操进来，”Stephen看着天花板上造型过于繁复的吊灯，觉得他们并不适合Thomas。他的胸膛轻轻起伏着，方才被侵入的强烈不适感已经有所平息，“我都不在乎……你在怕什么？

Thomas对此的回答是在紧致的甬道间微微屈伸了一下手指，逼得Stephen又叫唤了起来。

“我在怕你等一会儿连叫都不懂得叫。”在得逞之后，手指还是离开了，Thomos用自己的阴茎去拍打Stephen的囊袋，不意外的发现就连这种小小刺激就能换来Stephen全无虚假的反应。Stephen的手不自觉地握住了自己那根，用轻缓的撸动来缓释起等待的难耐。更多的润滑液同时被推进了那个仍在和Thomas对峙的入口，那根熟门熟路溜进去的手指这回变得顺畅许多，Stephen的轻哼间流露的痛苦也在变小。

Thomas有那么很短的一个瞬间怀疑自己对Stephen是不是过于温柔了，在第二根手指勉勉强强挤进去而Stephen那只胡乱想抓着什么的手被他牵住的时候，他又觉得这种怀疑实在多余。Stephen是特别的，毋庸置疑，他在心里努力地想让自己迎合Thomas，身体却在生涩中展露了更多抗拒，他擅长说谎，此刻在Thomas的全权掌握下却不再怀揣任何谎言，就连骨子里的高傲任性都在Thomas面前抖漏得一干二净。

但也别太优待他。Thomas戴上安全套时又如是想。他停下了所有动作俯身去吻走了Stephen嘴边细细碎碎的哼叫，后穴在强硬吃进两根手指后又对短时的空虚难以适应，Stephen正想动动上半身以做催促，Thomas极有力的手掌又扣在了他的腰脊两侧，力度大到几乎要卡进他的肋骨。

尽管多少有预感，可当Thomas的性器代替他的手指又挤占了那个紧窄的入口宣誓主权时，Stephen片刻之前的催促立刻又变成了退缩，他绷紧了背，腿间分开的距离又不知不觉在缩短。但Thomas正稳固地覆在他的身体之上，握着他的腰肢逼着他一点一点艰难地吃进他的阴茎。那种身体被另一个人满满占有的感受，却反而让疼痛之中的Stephen变得愈发清醒。

他在Thomas即将到来的、不会带任何感情的操弄之中，重新找到了有关于他自己的全部存在感。他抓着床单的手倏地去勾住了Thomas宽厚的背，借着那个可倚靠的力让自己往上撑起了些后，朝Thomas的肩膀上狠狠咬了下去。

被咬疼了的人低骂了一句什么，Stephen没能听清，因为Thomas很快就报复性地直接捅到了最里，他的囊袋贴着Stephen略微发红的臀肉，几乎要与他贴合地不留一丝缝隙。

Stephen才攒出的力气又流尽了，他瘫倒回床上，毫不顾忌地用一声拉长的呻吟来显示自己对Thomas那根尺寸惊人的硬物有多难以承受。

Thomas将仍留有分不清是润滑液还是肠液渍迹的手指塞进了Stephen的口腔里搅动着，他缓缓挺动腰胯，让他的阴茎在Stephen的内壁以一种撩人的架势摩擦——

“怎么不咬了？”Thomas制压着Stephen的上半身，他眼角微微含泪的诱惑表情在Thomas看来无比孱弱，“不是说不怕我操进来？”

Stephen的眼睛闭了闭，在Thomas的手指刚退出他口腔之时，他又攥住了Thomas的手腕把他的手拉到嘴边咬了一口，不甘示弱地表达他连挑衅Thomas这件事都不曾害怕过。

更何况是享受和Thomas之间的性交。性交只关乎性，那没什么的。

Stephen几乎想为这种践踏了自己最宝贵自尊的可耻念头发笑。

他的小把戏如愿以偿地换来了Thomas发狠般地用手卡住了他的下颌，在给他留了仅剩不多的呼吸余地后，Thomas不做任何犹豫地把着他的身体一阵猛操，Stephen除了跟着颤抖、摇晃之外，所有的注意力都用在了让自己别窒息在Thomas的钳制之下，在他的脖子以肉眼可见的程度涨红后，Thomas粗喘着气放开了他，而他的小穴早就在被迫的吞吐中变得麻痹无力。

“求人帮忙可不该是这种态度。“Thomas似乎又粗硬了些的那根依旧霸道地在那儿插着，Stephen的头微向后仰起，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，他早已没有能将自己绷直的力气了，但与此同时，他又觉得自己找回了连日来丢失的活力。

“美国文化，”在缓过来以后，Stephen又喘喘气以低笑回应，他的手摩挲上Thomas的胸前，捏着他的乳头用指腹在其上按压揉搓，“在美国……”

Thomas打掉了Stephen的手，圈住了Stephen独自无辜渗着前液的阴茎惩罚似的一阵套弄。Stephen跟着Thomas的伺弄本能地向上挺动小腹，但没几下之后，他又被Thomas低下来的身躯重重压了回去。

“嗯……在美国……”他咬住下唇，没让因Thomas咬住他乳头而差点绷不住的浪叫泄出来，“操‘别人的丈夫’……唔啊……就只配得到这种……反应……“

“在意大利……”Thomas放开了被他啜吻到四周微红的乳头，又将舌尖在Stephen胸前的皮肤上打起转，“跨开腿坐到别人身上也只能得到这种下场。”

Thomas说完就又动了起来，这一回适应了Thomas尺寸的肠壁已经不再有任何排斥了，它们分泌着些微爱液，在阴茎的挺撞间配合地搅出水声，Stephen也压根没打算让自己的呻吟变小变轻，他跟从着身体的感受将被动的淫叫喊得情色无比，Thomas一开始还执着于用自己力道之中的变化换来Stephen各种不同的应和，等性欲完全膨胀在他的脑袋里后，他愿意做的只剩机械性的抽插了。偶尔他全部退出来再整根插进去的时候会浅浅擦碰过Stephen的前列腺，Stephen总会在那时无意识地收紧小腹、连大腿根部的抽搐都不出自他的本意。Thomas没刻意碾上那个点，他只是来回做了这么几次，被压力囚禁太久的Stephen就战栗着在他自己的小腹上射了出来。

他笑着饱览了Stephen高潮后的虚弱模样，阴茎抽离了那个湿润无比的小穴，在Stephen还迷迷糊糊眨着眼睛的时候便把他整个翻了过去。Stephen的手在床上抓弄了两下后便又被跳下床的捉着脚踝向后拖去。他的脚尖还没点到地，Thomas又提着他的腰让他在床沿折成了跪趴的姿势，他把脸埋在床铺里，无法想象自己有一天竟会以这种淫荡的、不知羞耻的模样展现在他人眼里。

也许当一个人被激流冲到最底时，发生什么样的事都不足为奇。

这才把裤子都脱掉的Thomas很快又攻占了进来，Stephen勉强撑住自己，在胡思乱想中尽力去体会交合的快感。Thomas的插入和碾磨带着十足的兴致，Stephen根本没法预测他还能这样持续多久。好在Stephen喉咙里压抑着的闷哼也大大刺激了Thomas，他的冲撞变得越来越快，在Stephen深感自己就快散架之前，Thomas又放过了他，他把Stephen重新推翻在床上，自己又爬回他身边的同时摘掉了安全套。

“张开嘴。“他粗重的呼吸让这声指令变得难以抗拒，Stephen没一点迟疑地服从了他。Thomas稍稍撸动了两下，乳白黏稠的精液就射进了Stephen的嘴里。一股腥膻的味道在他的鼻尖蔓延开来，除了被呛进去的之外，其余的全都被Stephen半撑起身体吐到了地毯上。

Thomas倒是没怎么介意，他满足地跪在原位平复着呼吸，看着Stephen边擦着嘴角边咳嗽的样子说道：

“也许你下一次听话点，我会考虑让你少吃点苦。“

才躺平的Stephen原本没打算接话，然而当他的视线从下往上和正盯着他的Thomas相接时，他又伸手去勾住了Thomas的腿，侧过身体在那上面咬了一口。

Thomas压抑许久的笑声终于爆发了出来，他没跟Stephen计较，而是也跟着一起倒了下去后、又揽着Stephen一起就这么躺在了一起。这种亲密对Thomas来说不常见，他和Thelma分手之后就没再进入过什么一对一的稳定关系，更别说只要他需要，总有人愿意爬上他的床。Stephen显然也是自愿的，而且自愿到奋不顾身。

可他又完全让Thomas收住了自己那点施虐欲。没必要在第一天就把这个男人吓跑——Thomas警告自己，同时相信只要给Stephen一点点助力，他就能重新回到属于他的位置，而自己能得到的是难以计数的“全部”。

“那个记者和你的妻子一起背叛过你的事……还有谁知道？“Thomas放任自己被这不应有的懈怠和亲近掌控，他的手从Stephen的额前抚到他的颧骨，驱走了对方的睡意，“我是说，谁能出来作证？”

“……几个大学同学。”Stephen将头搭在thoma的胸前，后穴仍传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，这却只是让他心里流过一阵解脱般的平静，“但我不确定他们……”

……会不会帮我。他没说出口，Thomas的手也同一时间又圈住了他的腰。Stephen心里动了动，忽然无比确定，恐怕Thomas现在就是这个世界上，唯一会帮他的人。

“给我他们的名字，”Thomas拍拍他的背，口气轻缓到不可思议，“然后你先去洗个澡吧。”

Stephen在浴室里待了很久，等他以临近虚脱的状态从浴室出来的时候，Thomas正躺在床上接电话，房间已经被打扫过，床单也换上了全新的。他不出声地站在角落听了一会儿后被仍在桌上完整摆放着的食物们吸引了。他慢步走向它们，为自己倒了杯酒，牛排早就已经凉了，不过还是勾起了Stephen迟来的食欲。他太累，太饿，太疲惫，他才意识到他无比需要这些东西让自己更好地打起精神。

他放轻力度，在纵向间一下一下地切着。这动作优雅而安静，刀叉碰撞上瓷碟也没发出太大声音，但这还是吸引了Thomas的注意，他翻过身看向Stephen，Stephen也同时看向了他，他没理会Thomas一边说着话一边冲他勾起的微笑，只是加快了手上的动作。

当Thomas说完那句“48小时之内那篇报道一定要出现在报纸上”，第一口牛肉也经过充分咀嚼后混着红酒一起落进了他的肚子里。

他觉得自己终于活过来了。


End file.
